


Hating Country Music

by The_Crooked_Knife



Category: TAZ - Fandom, The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Age Diffrence, Barry is a nervous baby, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gore, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Merle likes to pretend he doesn’t care but he does, Modern AU, Mostly everyone is human, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Taako makes some friends, Teenage characters, Texas, Underage Drinking, Vampire AU, Witches, but Taako is taller, east texas has many many trees, ish, kravitz is older than Taako, teen Avi, teen Carey, teen Johan, teen Lup, teen Magnus, teen Taako, texas is hot, turning, underage almost everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Crooked_Knife/pseuds/The_Crooked_Knife
Summary: Taako only believes in two things, his twin sister Lup and his cooking skills. So when they are shipped off to a small town and weird things start to happen it really makes Taako think he cant trust anyone but himself.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Beckville is a real place, my bestie grew up there but I have no idea what it looks like! This is my first fic and I do take constructive criticism well so if you have anything to help me to become a better writer please don't be shy!  
> My Tumblr is http://fishharp.tumblr.com/

Taako knows his music is loud. He knows that the bass is pouring out of his headphones and he knows that it's annoying the woman in the orange dress and pantyhose with runs in them. Every time Taako caught her outfit in his sight he would cringe. Though he honestly couldn't tell if she was glaring at him because of his music or his flowy skirt and sparkly vest. She had asked a question about is gender as soon as she sat next to him earlier that day and it had gotten her a snarky comment about said outfit.

Even if he wasn't already pissed about being on a hot smelly ass bus heading to the middle of butt fuck nowhere for three months he wouldn't care. Well, he would but not enough to almost make a scene about it. But with every glance she gives him is stretching a rubber band of his coolness.

But since he was on a bus with no air conditioning in the middle of East Texas that had about thirty people that made it smell like the inside of a gym bag that had been left in a locker and forgotten his rubberband was about ready to snap.

It had been an hour since the bus had veered off the interstate and was now going eighty down a road that seemed to have more potholes than the moon had craters. Every time he would drift off to sleep the side of his head would smack against the window. Taako was pretty sure he had dents in his skull that Lup hadn't given him.

Trees flew passed them in blurs of green. Staring down at the side of the road Taako hadn't realized that Texas had so many trees and as his eyes began to droop the bus hits another pothole and Taako is airborne for a few seconds. Long enough to see his sister terrorizing the bus driver then back down hard and sideways half in the woman's lap. Seeing the look on her face Taako smiles crossing one ankle over the other, “Listen, I know I'm gorgeous. But take a picture, it'll last longer. I'll even sign it.” He winks.

The woman glares at him then shoves his legs off her lap. “Taako stop scaring the bus people,” Lup says pushing her way to the window seat the Taako gives up for the middle. “Your one to talk, don't think I didn't see the look of pure terror in the eyes of that driver.” Lup snorts kicking her flip flops off and pulling her feet under her. “All I did was ask him some questions. Not my fault people are easily scared. He says we still have a thirty-minute drive to Beckville.” 

Groaning, Taako flops against his sister who pats his head pulling out the ratty book she had been reading since she had picked it up at some garage sale. Something about space. “I'm going to die on this fucking bus. I'm going to die on a bus next to a woman who looks like an off-brand Velma.” The woman huffed turning as much as she could away from Taako. “This bus isn't even that bad. Don't be so dramatic. OH!” Lup pulled out her phone and types furiously for a few seconds then shoved it back into her pocket.

“Forgot to break up with Greg.” Taako rolled his eyes, “Oh my god. Right ‘Break up’.” Lup flipped through pages in her book not looking up, “No really. I'm done with him. Besides,” she grins over at him, “I'm planning on having an epic summer romance with some nerd in Beckville.” Taako raises an eyebrow, “Embracing your Mabel Pines, are we? Either way, you'll just go back to Greg cuz he's easy.” He wiggled his eyebrows at her. Lup laughed pushing him into the woman who makes some angry noises that Taako ignores. “Maybe I'll marry Greg Fucking Grimaldis but for now I'm going to make the best of a shitty situation. One that YOU put us in.” Lup glared at her brother who just shrugged. “It was a team thing. Must I remind you who brought the fire? Because I'm not the pyro twin.”

Lup turned back to her book, “Well my summer is going to be filled with passionate lovemaking in the middle of the forest with some beautiful Texas hillbilly.” Taako makes a face, “Ew, you have big dreams, Lulu.” Lup flipped a page, “What's your plan on making this not the worst summer ever?” Taako opened his mouth to answer with something about keeping up with his daily routine of being gorgeous but something caught his eye in the trees. 

Taako had perfect everything and that meant 20/20 eyesight. But as the sun set behind the trees Taako could have sworn he saw…

Lup snapping her fingers in front of this face brought him back to focus. “I'm going to do what Taako does best.” He says like he didn't just stare off for a good two minutes. 

“Make teachers cry?” 

“Teachers are so sensitive! But no, I'm going to-” Taako was cut off by his body hitting the seat in front of him as the bus hit its breaks. “Beckville!” The bus driver calls stepping off the bus to unlock the storage units below them. Muttering angrily Taako scoops his backpack and headphones up and stomped off the bus with Lup chuckling behind him. 

They both had packed light for the trip, Lups light being a backpack and a large duffel bag. Taakos light was a backpack a small and a large suitcase that Lup helped him pull to the side of the road next to the bus stop sign. It seemed they were the only people who were getting off here because as soon as they pulled their stuff off the driver slammed the storage doors closed and drove off leaving the two teens in the dust.

“Do you know what this Merle guy looks like?” Taako asked sitting on his suitcase. Lup shrugged, “Aunty showed us a picture but she did say that picture was taken like twenty years ago.” As the bus drove out of distance everything became eerily quiet. Not even birds were chirping. The twins glanced at each other and Lup opened her mouth to say something when a small blue bug pulled up in front of them. It had a large daisy on the side of it with large bubble words that read ‘Pans Gardin’. 

The window rolled down and a small man sat across the passenger seat, “Are you Taako and Lup?” He asked. The twins nodded in unison and the man sighed, “Thank gods. Merle couldn't remember what time you two were coming in and I've been driving out here every thirty minutes.” The man jumped out of the car moving to the trunk area, I mean, it would have been easy to just call your Aunt but he had to make things difficult!" The little man opens the truck and puts his hands on his hips, “It's going to be a squeeze.” 

He said motioning the two to bring their things.Lup and Taako look at each other and shrug pulling their things to the man. “I'm Davenport by the way.” The man's mustache wiggled like cartoons when he spoke and that made Taako smirk."I'm a friend of Merle's."

For his size, the man didn't have trouble shoving the suitcases in the back. Taako was impressed, it was a good fifty pounds. Not that Taako had a problem lugging the suitcases around. He may look weak and helpless but Taako can hold his own. “Nice to meet you Davenport.” Lup shakes the small man's hand when he offered it. Taako moves to the front seat when Davenport turns to him. “Shotgun!” Lup calls out before he can reach the door handle. “Do you see these legs?” Taako gestures to himself, “No way in hell are they fitting in the back seat.”

Lup gives him an unimpressed look, “We are the same everything Taako.” They bicker about it for a good ten minutes before Davenport snaps, threatening to just leave them. Taako is shoved in the back awkwardly but the front doesn't look any less uncomfortable. Lup has her knees pulled up almost to her chest. Getting out will be like getting out of a clown car They were twelve when they hit a growth spurt and were both a few inches under six feet. Kids at there school had started to bully them but a quick but painful fight with a week of in-school suspension for both parties involved had stopped all that mess.

Lup keeps up a conversation like always, applauding Davenport for his snapping easily as Taako stares out the window. The sun is going down so he can't really see much but the town looks like what every small town in movies and tv shows looks like. He listens vaguely to sister and Davenport talk as he eyes the small town.

“Usually we fight for an hour before anyone says anything. Good for you.” Davenport goes on about how he was a captain of a ship in the navy. He was a very strict man. “A captain you say?” Taako says from the back as they turn down a road the seemed to lead downtown. “Well Capinport, thanks for your service.” Both twins salute him and the small man chuckles as he parks in front of a building with the same flower and writing. Lup helps Taako out of the back seat with a hard pull and Lup almost loses her footing. Carrying their things the twins fallow Davenport into the shop.

“Welcome to- oh it's just you.” Is the greeting they get as they step into the shop. Its small, filled with colorful flowers and vases and pots. The walls covered in pictures of who Taako is guessing is Merle all over with various plants. Merle isn't much taller than Capinport. But he looks like a hippie with the flowers and braids in both his salt and pepper hair and beard. 

“You must be Lacy's girls.” Merle scratches his head, “Amy and Cassandra right?” Davenport rolls his eyes, “He knows who you are.” Merle laughs sitting back at the front desk. “How was your trip.” 

“Terrible.” Taako and Lup say in unison. 

“Why don't you go get comfortable. Your room is upstairs Merle can show you. I'll finish this.” Davenport takes the pen from Merle who grumbles and makes his way to the back of the store. “Rad place,” Lup calls after Merle as they followed after the older man. Merle grins back at Lup, “Thanks, kiddo.” Then starts to jog up the steps.

Apparently, the shop was only the bottom and Merle lived in the small, Small apartment above it. Taako could barely make out the difference between the shop and Merle's home since they were both filled with plants. Different plants in colorful pots littered the floor and tables and shelves. Merle steps around the plants with much grace for a short stout man towards a hallway.

“This is your room,” Merle said opening the door at the very end of the apartment closest to the street. It was small and with the two twin size beds and the four potted plants, there wasn't much room for anything else. “Mind yourself with Marry, Larry, Darry, and Thomas.” Merle said pointing to the plants.”Marry is a big ole perv. Ain't that right Marry?” The three humans started the potted fern on the bedside table until Merle burst out laughing slapping his leg, “You dirty bird. All right I'll leave you to it.” Merle said closing the door behind him. 

Taako and Lup turned to each other eyes wide and waited for Merle's footsteps to disappear down the hall before the screamed in whispers. “What the fuck!” Taako hisst. Lup whispered, “Oh my god!”

“We are going to be living with a hippie who talks to plants!” Taako flings himself onto the closes bed. Lup laughs tossing her bag onto the other bed, “I mean it could be worse right, Marry?” Lup asks the plant. “I think Davenport lives here too,” Taako says staring up at the ceiling that looked like the paint was cracking. “This apartment only has two rooms. Does he sleep down with the plants? Oh… OH!” Lup gasped turning away from the dresser. “I'm not gonna lie, that's cute.”

Taako snickers rolling into a sitting position pulling his phone out to check the time. The day had been long at it was already ten thirty and Taako was tired. “I'm going to hit the sack.” He yawned after a few minutes of watching Lup shove her shorts and tank tops in the small dresser. Knowing Taako is going to organize it later. “You not hungry? I bet we can raid Merle's kitchen for something.” Lup says using her body weight to close the drawer. Pulling his toiletries bag out of his small suitcase he stands to make his way to the door, “Nah I ate all the M&Ms in your trail mix when you fell asleep on the bus so I'm good.” 

Lup gasped and swung around as soon as Taako runs out of the room dodging whatever was hard that hit the closed door. His night routine was just as long as his morning routine and he never skipped a day. The bathroom was across from Merles and Davenports room. The bathroom was small so when Taako was finished every surface was filled with bottles of all shapes and sizes a few brushes and combs and hair ties and clips. His perfect blonde braid hung down onto his left shoulder tying it off with a ponytail as he exited the bathroom. The twins were both born with dark brown hair that curled in all different ways. Lups was still like that since all she ever did was keep it cut short. Taakos over the years of dying it and straightening became straight with no volume. He liked it like this. 

The hallway is dark and Lup is snoring in her bed as Taako sneaks back in, splayed out like a starfish one leg hanging from the bed. She had always slept like that and when she was younger she might have been cute like that. But now, on the nights when Taako woke up late at night with a loud thump it was not cute anymore. Taako changed into a large t-shirt that easily hid his briefs and climbed into the little bed across from his sister

The twin bed was stiff like it hadn't been slept on for a while or at all, Taako sighed long and loud as he made himself comfortable as best he could. The room was dark except for the small sliver of light coming through the curtains. As he fell asleep he stared at the wall, it was white but looked painted over in some spots and as he closed his eyes he could see the outline of a drawing on the wall. 

 

Taako was not a morning person. He had been like that forever. And it wasn't about to change now. A loud knocking startled Taako awake just in time for Merle to barge in. “Morning Sunshine. Time to get up! You're wasting the day laying up in bed!” Taako groans rolling over to face the wall. Suddenly the blanket is ripped off and Merle is singing, “Rise and shine and give Pan the glory! Glory!” 

Sitting up quickly Taako glared at the small loud smiling man at the foot of his bed. “What. The. Fuck.” The teen says between gritted teeth. Merle's smile widens, “Come on champ, I have a someone I want you to meet. Dav made breakfast.” Merle turns to waddle down the hall. “What do you mean meet? I barely know you!” Taako pulls the blanket back up over him falling back onto his pillow. “If you're not up in five minutes I'll be back with iced water!” Merle sings, laughing when Taako shrieks back at him. 

Kicking the blanket off of him Taako made his way down the hall towards the smell of food and what he hopes is coffee. The dining room like everything in the apartment was small. Lup sat at the table with two shapes Taakos blurry vision could make out as people. “Morning Koko.” Lup smiles as Taako sit beside her then leans against her, letting Lup support all his weight. A mug is placed in front of him and suddenly nothing else matters besides coffee.

Words are said but he isn't paying attention as he sips from the steamy mug.He’s pretty sure Davenport and Merle went downstairs “Taako.” Lups voice pulls him away from his mug after a while. “What?” 

“This is Barry. We’ll be working with him this summer.” There's something in the way she says his name and how she's smiling that wakes Taako straight up and look across from him. Barry is a chunky guy with thick black glasses up his rather large nose. He looks absolutely nervous and jittery and only looks at both Taako and Lup right in the eye like he's scared to look anywhere else.

“Hi.” Barry says breaking the silence, “It's nice to meet you two. It'll be odd seeing new faces at work.” Taako raises an eyebrow, “Hope that's a good odd my fella.” Barry's eyes widen as he nods, “Yes of course!” Barry says looking more nervous than ever. “I wouldn't say that first before you see what we can do,” Lup says as Taako takes a bite of toast after piling jelly on top of it. 

“Hurry up and eat Bluejeans! You have things to do!” Merle calls from the stairs making Barry jump to his feet. “It was nice meeting you Lup.” he makes it to the steps before turning back to them, “You too Taako,” he calls before walking down the steps. 

“Is his last name Bluejeans or is that a nickname?” Taako askes with a mouthful of toast. Lup shrugs, “Don't know. But he was a cutie.” Taako makes a gagging noise. Lup swats him as she stands taking her plate with her, “He's a college student down in Houston. His family lives here and Merle lets him work down in the shop for the summers.” Taako hums to let Lup know he's somewhat listening.

“He kinda looks like Tom Arnold,” Taako says Lup bursts out laughing slowly sinking to the floor of the kitchen. She laughs for about five minutes until Merle calls up to them about ‘getting there rear ends downstairs’ Lup makes her way to the stairs wiping away tears. Lup tells Taako to hurry and get dressed so Merle doesn't have to call for him again but they both know Merle will most likely stomp back up to drag Taako down to the shop. 

This was going to be a long summer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks roll by painfully slow. Beckville is just what Taako had feared. It was small and dull.

Two weeks roll by painfully slow. Beckville is just what Taako had feared. It was small and dull. It's about a two-hour drive to Dallas which he has no way to get to the bigger city with no car, money or driver license. If Taako didn't care about his hair so much he would have pulled it out already. Ren had told him to ask his Aunt to let them come home a month early, which he answered with, “But that's still two months Ren! This place is so terrible. I'm pretty sure I heard Merle flirting with his damn plants and I'm 100% sure Dav got jealous. I can't deal with this Ren.” All Ren did was laugh until Taako hung up on her, which prompted her to send him a text with forty laughing emojis.

The only two things that brought him some sort of contentment was the deal he made with Merle that had Taako cooking every night and kept him out of the kitchen and Ren calling. Taako had taken one look at Merles Casserole surprise and threw it away instantly. “I don't know what the fuck that was, but let's agree to never talk about it again.” 

“I like Merle's food,” Davenport said looking sadly in the trash can. “Because you haven't had good food.” Taako says ignoring Merle’s ‘Hey!’ as he pulled ingredients out of the refrigerator. Nights were just Taako, Merle, and Davenport while Lup went sky looking with Barold. Taako would never admit it out loud, but he enjoyed cooking for the two old men. They seemed to appreciate it much more than his Aunt and Uncle had ever. “Who knew a kid could be such an amazing cook,” Merle said digging in as soon as Taako placed the plates in front of him and Davenport. “Natch.” Taako sat in between them. “What can I say? I'm a prodigy.” 

Several hours later after the food was gone and the dishes were clean, with no help from Taako on the cleaning part, Lup came home. It seemed Taako was the only twin that was having a rotten time. Lup seemed to be having a blast with her new best friend Barry. Not that Taako was jealous, Taako did not get jealous. But If the two weren't talking about space they were talking about some other sciency thing. It made him want to launch them into space. “Your such a nerd,” Taako said later after Lup showered and sat on the bed as she french braided his hair. She pulled his hair enough to make him grit his teeth in pain, “Am not.”

“Are too, don't think I don't hear when you and Barry go all super nerd. Which is not something I enjoy btw.” 

“Can't deny that.” Lup chuckles, “He’s really smart. It's nice to have an intellectual conversation with someone.” Taako gasps in mock offense, “I am smarter than you two nerds combined! Don't tempt me to get in on your nerd hour. Because Ill out nerd you all! Ya nerd!”

“You said nerd sooooo many times in that sentence.” Lup laughed finishing Taako’s braid off with a light blue ribbon. “All done!” She said rolling off the bed.”

“How was stargazing with Barold? Was it mucho romantic?” He asked raising an eyebrow at the light blush that crept across Lups cheeks. “It was nice. But not romantic. Barold is the nerdiest person I ever met.” Lup grinned, “And the cutest.” Taako groaned all the way to the bathroom. “I meant what I said about having an epic summer romance. And I've picked Barold.” 

Taako made a face as he smeared his grey cream across his forehead. “Fucking gross Lulu.” Lup sat on the edge of the tub, “It's gonna be hard, I don't think he likes me very much.” Taako paused with the spreading of face cream to give his sister a look, “Whatever, I've never seen a guy so smitten with you. And I don't ever use the word smitten! No other word would describe how he looks at you, talks to you. He invites you every night to go Star Gazing. Who does that? A sap, that's who”

“He invites you too!”

Barry did invite them both to go stargazing almost every night for the past week and when Taako made a sims joke it only got him a smack from Lup. She went by herself that night, all the nights actually.Taako could tell from the looks his sister gave him that she wanted it to be just the two of them. So even if Taako wanted to go, which he didn't, he would not go. Barry was nice, that much Taako could tell. Nicer than Greg or any other guy Lup had dated. Not that any of them were too much for Lup to handle, Lup could handle anything and everything, but Barry was different. He was much older, Taako didn't know how much older since Barry had not actually said how old he was. But definitely in his late twenties. Taako didn't need to give Lup the ‘Be careful with an older guy’ speech. He trusted Lup and her judgment, so he left the age thing alone.

“I'm not going to be the third wheel,” Taako says washing the excess cream off his hands. “You could never be a third wheel Taako. You should come next time.” 

“Maybe.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Thank you for calling Pans Gardin, how can I help you?” Taako sighs into the receiver of the ancient phone

Merle and Davenport did there best to keep the twins busy. Taako more than Lup. There Aunt had said that this wasn't a vacation that they were in trouble, but Merle didn't seem to care what they did. Davenport taught Taako how to work the register and how to take down orders. It wasn't hard, Davenport was impressed by how quickly Taako picked up on it but would get annoyed at Taako's reluctance to take the job seriously and would stomp upstairs or into the back room. 

The place seemed to be incredibly busy for a little flower shop. “Merle's flowers are the best around. People from Dallas even come down.” Is all Davenport had to say about it. Taako had a hard time believing him but when every day a horde of new people came in he couldn't argue with the results. Taako liked routine. It made him feel like everything was good even being stuck in a flower shop, in the middle the smallest town Taako had ever seen. Daily he would take his seat behind the front desk, moaning and groaning at every ding of the bell above the front door and every ring of the telephone. It had only been two weeks but it felt like a year. “

Lup seemed to be liking her job much more than Taako. Merle dumped her with Barry, who didn't seem to mind. At all. She helped him make deliveries, Taako would watch from his spot as Lup and Barry would come in and out of the shop leaving Taako alone. “I have some errands to run, Barry will probably be back in an hour or two,” Merle said walking passed Taako who was writing down the last order. “So don't burn the place down.” Taako gave him a thumbs up as Merle walked out. 

It was a Thursday, and a slow one at that. There had only been about ten customers in but deliveries kept Barry and Lup busy all day. They hadn't been back for a while but they probably would be back soon to make sitting in a flower shop less boring. Pulling out his phone Taako leaned down to lay his head down on the desk, only moving his head to the side so he could see the screen as he scrolled through Instagram. He had scrolled passed a few pictures of some kids he went to school with at their summer homes before Ren’s face popped up.

“Save me from this hell.” Taako wailed after pressing the green call button. 

He could hear Ren laugh, “It's only been two weeks Taako. How bad can it be?” They had been calling almost every night since Taako and his sisters first night. At least the nights Lup was off talking nerdy to Tom Arnold. Though Tom Arnold looked pretty nerdy in real life

“I'm bored and hot. Overheated Taako is not pleasant.” 

“Normal Taako isn't the most pleasant either bud. And why don't you hang out with Lup? Its never boring when the Taaco twins are together” 

Taako gasps sitting up fully on the stool, “How dare! I am a delight! And Lup is too busy trying to bone a nerd” 

“Of course. And what? Who is the nerd? I thought Lup was still with Greg.”

“She says that they are over, though her phone buzzing every minute with him texting her has me thinking he's not getting it. I don't know why she just doesn't block his number.” Taako pauses narrowing his eyes, “ And what do you mean ‘Of course’? Everyone loves Taako. I'm a fully realized creation I'll have you know

“You have been since freshman year Taako. Anyway, I'm happy for Lup. Greg is an ass anyway. Now, what about you?”

“What about me?”

“Are you going to have a romantic summer away?”

Taako scoffed, “No.”

“Alright, well I was just calling to tell you Ill be off the grid for a few weeks. A family camping trip is a go.”

“How many is a few?”

“Hmmm, like three?”

“Three weeks? Noooooo,” Taako falls back onto the desk with a light thud. “Who am I going to complain to about how terrible Texas is?” Taako can almost see Ren shrug when she says, “I bet Lup will listen to you.” 

“No, unfortunately, Lulu is actually liking it down here. I don't see how every time I step outside I feel like I'm in an oven and everyone here is old.” 

“I bet there are some people your age around town. Maybe you should try-”

“No.” 

“Taako, there is nothing wrong with the F word. Were friends!”

Taako rolled his eyes, “You're different obviously.” 

There was some shouting on Ren’s end and she sighed, “I don't know what to tell you Taako. Try Making friends, it's not as hard as you make it out to be. I'll talk to you in a few weeks. Bye.” Two beeps and the line went dead. It wasn't that Taako did not want friends… no, that was exactly it.

Taako did not trust people. The only person he trusted with anything was Lup. She was the only person who hadn't let Taako down in his sixteen years of life and that probably wasn't going to change. He liked Ren enough to hang out around school and bake with sometimes but that was it. Aunty always pushed for Taako to make friends and that's how he came across Ren.

Seacrest High School was a just like every other high school. And just like every other school, there are bullies. Other students didn't bully the twins, they weren't that stupid. Lup being in every sport possible and Taako being Taako. But when Ren Schneider transferred to Seacrest Taako liked her immediately. She didn't take anyone's crap. They had met in the chairs in front of the principal's office. Taako skipping class and Ren slapping one of the upperclassmen. They had after-school detention and the rest is history.

The door dinged as Lup and Barry walked in laughing, Barry stopping when he saw Taako staring at him. “Hey Taako, how was your day?” He asked nervously. 

Barry wasn't the most interesting of people. He was a nerd who enjoyed delivering flowers on a daily basis. He did his best to try and talk to Taako but the least friendly twin would shut it down. But Taako gives him points for trying.

“I nearly stabbed paper clips into my eyes.”

Barry winced as Lup hopped up on the desk crumpling the calendar with her butt, “Let's do something tonight!” She grinned down at Taako. 

“Oh yeah? Like what?” Taako asks letting his head rest in his hands. “I'm tired of sitting in this apartment and cooking for Merle and Dav.”

“I don't know. There has to be something to do around here. How bout it, Barry?” 

Barry jumped at that looking up from sweeping, “What?”

“What's there to do around here? Taako and I need some fun.” She wiggled her eyebrows. Barry blushed glancing at Taako who copied his sister. That only made him blush harder, “Um, well… Cartridge has a bowling alley.” 

Taako made a face, “Who goes bowling anymore? How old are you Barold?” 

Lup flicked his forehead, “I like bowling ya jerk.”

Taako rubbed his head, “When have you ever-”

“Bowling sounds fun!” Lup shrugged at the look Taako was giving her, “Oh what, like you have a better idea.” Sighing loud and obnoxiously Taako agreed and much to his dismay Barry looked thrilled. 

Merle was fine with it, more than fine actually, he was pushing them out the door before they even asked. “Been a while since I had a date night.” Lup looked up from tying her sneakers, “Oh, you and Dav have any big plans?” 

“What? No, Dav has something he needs to get done tonight so it'll just be me and the babes tonight.” Merle said running a finger down one of the plots. The three of them couldn't get out of the building fast enough.

Barry owned a little dinky rusted color truck that sounded like a 100 whining cats. “I have to stop for gas, after that we can hit the road,” Barry tells them as they pull into a gas station that looks overrun by teenagers.

“Ugh, teenagers,” Taako says rolling his window down so he could talk to Lup who had gotten out with Barry. “Must be a party tonight,” Lup says. A few seconds tick by before she leaves the side of the truck and walks up to one of the vehicles. “Okay all filled… where is Lup?” Barry asks from the driver's seat. Taako points to where he is watching Lup. They both watched as Lup talked to the group when it seemed like she would be there a while. Barry cleared his throat, “So.. uh… how are you liking-”

“I hate it.” Taako rested his chin on the passenger door.

“Oh, I'm sorry.” 

Taako gave a half shrug, “Nothing you did Barold. Lup seems to like it though.”

This seemed to perk Barry back up at that but stayed quiet until Lup turned from the group she waving as she skipped back to the truck, “Change of plans boys,” Lup says crawling over a flailing Taako. “Oh?” Barry said looking like he was already sweating through his shirt. Lup made herself comfortable between them smiling, “We are going to a party!” 

“Fuck yes. With alcohol?” Taako asks then high fives his sister when she nods. “It's by a lake, Martin laker. You know it Barold?” 

Barry did, in fact, know the lake, but it took a lot of poking and prodding and Taako agreeing to go stargazing with them before he said something about getting in trouble before he started the truck. It was a short drive, but not a quiet one. “You party much Barold?” Lup asks. Barry shakes his head, “I'm not much of a party person.” Lup bumps him with her shoulder, “Don't worry, we can teach you how to party, right Taako?”

“Absolutely not.”

Taako can see Lup roll her eyes but turns back to Barry, “Taako loves parties, we love parties. and we'll be glad to pass on our wisdom on to you tonight.”

The party “spot’ was behind a shit ton of trees. It wasn't as big as the party Taako and Lup were used to but it would do. EDM music poured out of one of the cars, that people were dancing to around a large bomb fire that casts shadows on the trees and water. That surprises Taako. He was expecting some kind of hillbilly banjo music to be playing and everyone to be in overalls and shirtless but they seemed to be dressed like normal teenagers. Just not with any of the flair Taako was sporting. Red and blue plastic cups littered the grass, most by the one of the truck's tailgates that had was loaded with booze.There really wasn't much variety to the alcohol. It was pretty much beer, beer, and more beer.

Taako didn't hesitate to start drinking, Lup went up to the people she had seen at the gas station. A girl with curly red hair handed him a can of something cheap, Taako wasn't picky, there was nothing to be picky about. “You new around here?” The ginger asked cracking open her own can. “I like your-”

“Yes. Now go away.” Taako said before chugging his drink and reaching for another. The girl blinked then turned away to talk to someone else. Taako brought a can for his sister who was chatting it up. Barry looking uncomfortable standing on the other side of Lup. “Guys this is my bro Taako and WE are going to make yalls night the best night!” A few people whooped and raised there cans and plastic cups with Lup.

Like every party, he had ever been to Taako and Lup were the stars, dancing, drinking laughing, getting everyone to do the same. Tonight was no different. Lup played drinking games with some guys, Barry hovering like a mother hen. Taako pulled people out to the makeshift dance floor by the bomb fire. 

Soon Lup joined him dancing, spinning around and bumping into people and laughing almost falling on there faces a few times. Sometimes Taako would see Barry who looked miserable and who always seemed to catch Taako’s eye when he looked over his shoulder. Or would all of a sudden be next to him when he went back to get more beer, “Don't you think you’ve had enough?” He would ask every time. And every time Taako would answer with, “Nope” and go straight back to dancing. Taako was an amazing dancer and alcohol just made it better. The twins were able to coax almost everyone out dancing except a few who were making out and Barry. Taako would almost feel bad if he wasn't smashed.

Time started to slow after his tenth drink he had lost sight of both his sister and his Barold and now he had a red plastic cup when he had sworn he had blue. “HEEEEY!” a wall came up wrapping their arms around Taako and spinning him. “There are two Lup’s! Lup! There are two of you!” The wall cried not putting Taako down. “I'm Taako,” Taako yelled trying to wiggle his way out of the arms that held him fast. “What?” The wall was still spinning them and Taako would puke if they did not drop him. 

He must of that part out loud since he was instantly dropped onto the grass. “My bad other Lup.” Taako glared up at the wall who was, in fact, a rather large boy. “It's Taako,” Taako said as the boy fell into a sitting position in front of him. “Taako?” The wall who was a boy now cocked his head looking more like a puppy now. He’s kinda cute Taako thinks as he leans back onto his elbows. “Yeah. Taako, you know, from TV?”

“Nice to meet you Taako from TV, I’m Magnus.” That was all Magnus said before turning his head to the side and puking. “Ew,” Taako said loudly pushing Magnus away with the toe of his shoe. He isn't cute anymore. Suddenly two hands were helping him up, they gripped him from under his armpits and lifted him gently in one go. Taako let out a startled yelp as he was put on his feet gently. “Come on Taako, let's get you guys home,” Barry said quietly. 

“Back to Florida?” Taako asked leaning against Barry. Had Barry always been this short? Short and soft.

“Back to Merles.” 

Taako groaned pushing firmly out of Barry's grip, “Ugh fucking Merle. What if I don't want to go back to Merles hmm?” Taako asked putting his hands on his hips but they kept slipping off. Barry didn't look annoyed or nervous as he reached for Taako again, “Taako come on. We need to go.” Suddenly Lup was at Barry’s side pushing herself up into his space wrapping her arms around his neck “Hey stranger.” she grinned pressing her nose against his. Barry blushed and while he was momentarily distracted Taako ran.

Running wasn't Taako’s strong suit. And what he was doing was more like a jog type thing but he could hear Barry calling out to him as he used trees to keep himself upright. He didn't get far, everything was a tad blurry and tripping over branches and roots annoyed him. Even drunk off his ass, Taako didn't want to get too lost. He didn't want to die in the middle of nowhere Texas. Just lost enough where it would take Barry a few minutes to find him after prying Lup off of himself. He made it far enough where he could hear the steady beat of the music. 

The water of the lake caught Taako’s attention, he flopped at its banks humming along to the wordless music while pulling his shoes off. They were one of his nice once so he threw them over his shoulder so they wouldn't get wet. The small waves that splashed up had Taako in almost a trance, he missed the ocean. He would go with Lup to the beach and they would tan together, then go get froyo and walk along the beach for miles just talking. It didn't have boardwalk just a long sandy beach just the two of them. Pulling out his phone Taako tried to unlock it, he was going to give his Aunt a piece of his mind for sending him to hillbilly country.

A low groan pulled Taako out of his thoughts and attempts to unlock his phone. “Can you find another place to throw up? Geez.” Taako called back, irritated. Another moan came again, this time it sounded different. Maybe he was so far drunk he was hearing things now. “Listen,” Taako says turning around completely, “If you can't drink a shit ton and not throw up then you shouldn't drink a shit ton! It's that e-” Another moan interrupted him, and this time it sounded more pained.

Taako sighed, “Taako isn't one for the niceties but I'll do you a solid,” he said standing up, falling then standing again and keeping his balance this time. Then clumsily making his way towards the moaning, “Tell me your name and I'll get your friends to come out and take care of you. As long as you stop that-” 

Taako could honestly say he never got scared. He had seen a thousand scary movies and been to all the haunted houses. Shoot, he and Lup were homeless for a summer and Taako still hadn't felt a twinge of fear. And even now, as he looked down at a man who was leaned up against a tree pressing one hand into his bloodied throat, Taako was cool as a cucumber.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something shining in his eyes momentarily blinded him but definitely caught his attention. Walking closer to the lake he had a better look at the shiny thing which ended up being his phone face down. “Thank fuck.” Taako bent to pick it up when he heard a snap of a twig behind him.

Taako woke up on the wrong side of the bed, both literally and figuratively, head hanging off the side of the bed. The first thing Taako realized was his phone was missing, second was his hair was everywhere and tangled and third, Lup was octopussed against him. That's how every party ended, sometimes in a bed, sometimes there own. Lup was a snugglier and that was multiplied by the alcohol. Taako has had to to pry Lup off of many people, not just himself. 

Everything hurts Taako figures out as he tries to move, his neck. His back, his legs, his eyes, his head. Everything. He can hear Merle talking and laughing in the hall and all he wants to rip the voice box of the man. The room isn't as dark as Taako wished it was and he knows if he moves he will throw up. He can feel it slowly rising up from his stomach. Lup mumbles something into his side as he rolls away onto the floor. Once his knees hit the floor he felt every drink he had last night surge up his throat and Taako was rushing to the bathroom. 

“Morning seeping-” Merle called as Taako ran to the toilet.This wasn't Takako's first rodeo, he had spent many a Saturday afternoon praying to the porcelain throne. And usually while he empties his stomach he thinks about the night before but everything is fuzzy. That was the first red flag. Taako never blacked out. He had once been on the verge of alcohol poisoning and he could still remember everything following that trip to the ER. Taako and Lup had spent their fair share of time visiting the emergency room. The second red flag is his hand writing on his left arm which reads, ‘TRUST MAGNUS’ 

“Who the fuck is Magnus?” Taako asks himself after wiping his mouth with a wad of toilet paper and standing using the sink to keep himself steady. Taako’s usually soft blond hair is sticking every which way and looks like its been dragged through mud and leaves. He can see his clothes balled up in the corner of the bathroom, he must have stripped down to his underwear when they got home which is pretty normal. Drunk Taako also likes to undress, but what is unusual was all the red marks all over his chest and as he turns his back is covered with the marks and a large bruise like he had been thrown into something. “What the hell?”

“Stop talking.” Lup whines as she walks passed the open bathroom door. She looks worse than Taako. Which is is pretty bad cuz Taako looks like shit. She was also known for stripping but she seemed to have kept all her clothes on from last night.Taako can hear Merle say something loudly and Lup hissing out an answer. Merles booming laugh from the kitchen makes the twins wince. As he makes his way out of the bathroom Taako can feel an ache all over that he had never felt before in his life. Sure, Lup and him would fight and wrestle but never enough to actually hurt each other. Taako felt like he had been hit by a car, twice. Then cut in half and thrown off a cliff.

Lup is laying face down on the couch as Taako makes his way to the kitchen pulling on one of Lups discarded tank tops. A foul smell that was wafting around the apartment made Taako gag. Since the kitchen, dining room and livingroom were all basically one room the smell would probably stay around for the next month. “We made a deal Merle.” Taako said from the doorway watching the little mad flip something out of a pan.

“We did! But I know the best hangover cure!” Merle grinned up at Taako, “How ya feeling? You two looked like you had fun when Barry carried you in. I never realized that guy was strong.” 

Taako rubbed his temples, “Merle this smells like ass.”

Davenport popping out of nowhere handed him a glass of orange juice and what looked like aspirin. “Do you do this on a regular basis? This can’t be healthy for you.” Taako laughed only to wince rubbing his head again.

“Dont worry Dav, we can take care of ourselves right Lulu?.” Taako popped the pills in his mouth chasing them with the orange juice. Lup makes a noise into the couch cushions. Dav and Merle give each other a look before Merle gives Taako the plate with the abomination. Taako has seen that look Dav and Merle shared. It was the same look Police officers shared, and nurses, and teachers, and Ren’s parents all shared. One Taako had once hated but now had grown to ignore. It was one of pitty, one thing the Taaco twins did not need. Taako sat at the table while he listens to Dav and Merle try to get Lup to take the food and aspirin. ‘TRUST MAGNUS’ is still written on his arm. Who the fuck is Magnus? And why the fuck had he written it on himself? What had this Magnus person done to gain his trust last night. Taako took a bite of Merles thing and only slightly winced at the flavor. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Taako and Lups family were terrible. People didn't believe them when they tried to tell so they learned to not to. They learned to keep things to themselves. To build walls and put on masks. They had been moving from family member to family member since they could remember and their Aunt and Uncle on their father’s were there guardien at the time and they were best they had lived with. Sure they never saw them,and they asked how they were doing, and they sent them to a total stranger when they acted out but better than the rest. There Aunt and Uncle were very rich and used it to there advantage. They gave Taako and Lup almost everything they asked for but only if they acted the way they wanted. Which included staying out of trouble and not make them look bad. So after the little fire incident they were being “punished” and would not be pleased that Taako had lost his phone.

The morning and a little of the after noon is filled with the twins moaning and groaning all around the apartment while Taako looks for his phone. “Where the fuck is it?”

Lup looked up from her own, “Want me to call it?” 

“No. It must be by the damn lake. Drunk Taako has slippery fingers.”

Lup smirked as Taako flopped down beside her resting his head in her lap, “Ya know Drunk Taako and sober Taako are a lot alike with losing shit.” 

Taako sighed long and loud until Dav looked up from his book that looked about as thick as a dictionary. “Maybe you left it in Barry’s truck? You could always text him.”

“Barry isn't answering.” Lup says getting a look from both Dav and Taako.

“You have his phone number?” Taako asks at the same time as Dav says,

“He called a few hours ago saying that he wouldn't be in for the week.”

“The week? Damn Lulu, whatchu do?”

“What do you mean ‘what did you do’? I didn't do anything! What did you do?” Lup pushes her brothers head off her lap. 

“I don't know! The last thing I remember is seeing you all over Barry!”

Lup looks mortified while Dav looks uncomfortable, “You were all over Barry last night? Isn't Barry a little-”

“I don't remember any of that! The last thing I remember is winning that damn game!”

“I've known Barry for about three years and I've never seen anyone interested in that boy,” Dav says closing his book, “Maybe he's a hit around his college?”

“What? You never get blackout drunk!” Taako says.

“Neither do you! I don't think I believe you!”

“Um, I think I heard Merle calling for me.” Dav says mostly to himself as the twins voices start to raise.

“You calling me a liar?” Taako demands, standing up and crossing his arms.

“Well I ain't calling you a truther!” Lup yells jumping to her feet as well.

The two glare at each other for a few seconds before bursting into laughter, “Well there is a first for everything. It was bound to happen with how we drink.” They hadn't gone partying for almost a month since they were on lock down in Florida and the only people the twins knew in Texas was Merle, Dav and Barold. “Were losing our game Lulu.”

“Looks like it. It's just crazy that it happened the same night huh? Our twinsieness strikes again.” Lup says as they both fall back to the couch just as Merle comes stomping up the stairs. 

“What are you two yelling about up here?” 

“We need a ride homie,” Taako calls over the back of the couch. 

“Sure, why not?”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

“Jesus Christ, has the sun always been that bright?” Taako whines pressed against Merle in the back seat. Merel didn't drive, he didn't know if Merle didn't have a license or just didn't like to but Dav drove everywhere. He had thrown on sunglasses and a hoodie. He wasn't proud of the clothes on his back but no one would see him at his low. As Dav drove up to the site they noticed another car parked halfway hidden by a tree trunk. The party ground was a mess of plastic cups and beer cans and what looked like dried vomit.

“Damn kids, disrespectful of the earth.” Merle grumbled kicking a can. “Dav! You have any trash bags in that tiny ass car?”

“Teens are disrespectful Merle. Kids too. Why are you surprised? Don't you have any? Your old enough” Taako asks glancing over at Merle. “Saw some crayon drawings in my room, what are those about?” Merle paused at picking up a cup, a look crossing his face so fast that Taako couldn't catch what it was. 

“What does your phone look like?” Merle asks as Dav hands him a couple of Walmart bags. Taako explained in dramatic detail how his phone looked and his sparkly case. Merle rolled his eyes but starts to pick up all the cups and cans he could.

“For as expensive that thing was I'm surprised you haven't taken better care of it, aye Koko?” Lup smirks from across the hole in the ground where the bomb fire was. Taako ignored Lups comment as he started to push garbage out of the way. Minutes ticked by as the four searched.

“Taako I'm dying. You're just gonna have to tell Aunty-”

“Nooope.” Taako shook his head, “Do not want to have that conversation. I'm going to go look in the trees. Maybe Taako wanted to take a midnight stroll.”

Lup rolls her eyes but keeps looking. The trees cast some shade for Taako as he searches around each trunk he passes. He should not have worn a hoodie. The harder he tries to remember what happened last night everything becomes all fuzzy and he loses his balance a little. Was that normal when people blacked out? 

Something shining in his eyes momentarily blinded him but definitely caught his attention. Walking closer to the lake he had a better look at the shiny thing which ended up being his phone face down. “Thank fuck.” Taako bent to pick it up when he heard a snap of a twig behind him. 

Before he could turn around two big hands came down on his shoulders and a deep voice boomed, “MAGNUS!” Taako was never one to experience fear. But everyone got startled. So when Taako screamed pulling his elbow back to connect with something hard, it really wasn't his fault. Everyone got startled.

“OW!” The guy jumped back hands pressed against his nose. “What the hell?”

“My words exactly my man!” Taako says snatching his phone up and turning to glare at the big guy who was rubbing his nose. “What is wrong with you?”

The guy looked down at Taako while pinching the bridge of his nose, “Sorry! Me and a friend came to clean up last nights disaster! Carey says I should stop doing that to people or I'm gonna get more than an elbow to the nose. Or a punch to the chest, ribs, face-”

“I get it!” Taako says waving his arms around for emphasis, “Let me see.” Taako says pushing the big guys hands away from his face and pulling it down so Taako could see.. His nose was a little red but that it didn't look bad. “I'm no doc but I don't think anything is broken.” He pats his face.

The guys laughs, “Thanks. What are you doing here?"

Taako pushes his face away, “No prob, bob.” he lifts his phone, "Dropped this bad boy last night. 

“Its Magnus, actually!.” he sticks his hand out which is bigger than Taako’s face. “ Magnus Burnsides. Nice to meet you. And yeah I get it, I don't know what I would do if I lost mine. Your… Lup right? I remember you from last night!”

Taako narrows his eyes, as much as he loved his sister he did not care for being confused with her. Taako was his own man. Taking the hand offered he says, “It's Taako, you know from-”

“Tv!” Magnus says excitedly then looks confused giving Taako’s hand one last squeeze before dropping it.

“Exactly my guy.” It was an inside joke between him and Lup. How did this guy know it? Wait a minute…

“Magnus right?” Magnus nodded with a big goofy ass smile. “I'm guessing since you know Lup we met last night?”

Magnus looked sheepish as he scratched the back of his neck, “Well, I only remember a little of last night actually. I remember Lup for sure! She kicked ass last night!”

“Of course she did,” Taako says pulling the sleeve to his hoodie up, “Well does this look familiar?” Taako hadn't washed the writing off his arm. Mostly because he had forgotten about it.

“Woah! That's crazy!” Magnus squints at Taako’s arm, “I have the same thing! But it's on my back. I thought someone was just saying to trust tacos and spelled it wrong!” Magnus turns pulling his shirt up to expose his back. Taako caught a glimpse of those beautiful muscles and all Taako can think is, I'm so gay. He had never been one to be attracted to super buff guys, but this guy had a pretty face and a rockin body. Who wouldn't be attracted? Focusing on his back, sure enough ‘TRUST TAAKO” was there, along with a shit ton of muscles that he would not mind getting his hands on.

“Damn my man, do you live in a gym?”

Magnus laughs pulling his shirt back down, “Nah, its genetics. And woodworking.”

Taako snorts, “This,” he say punching Magnus lightly in the stomach, “Is not genetics. Unless your a god.”

Magnus laughs blushing a little. “Thanks, I think.” 

“Julia will be heart broken when she finds out her Magnus is flirting with someone else!” A voice calls from behind Magnus. 

“Julia knows my heart belongs to her!” Magnus says crossing his arms at the girl with spiky blue hair leaning up against the tree closest to them. She is the most stylish person Taako has seen since being in this small ass town. Though her style has nothing on Taako, just not at the moment. She's small, very punk and can probably take on Magnus.

“Who’s Julia?” Taako laughed at the redness that spread across his cheeks. Oh well, Taako sighs to himself at least he found out ahead of time.

“Taako this is Carey. Carey this is Taako, Lups sister!” 

Carey gasped at that, “Lup? She is such a badass!”

“So I’ve heard.”

“Anyway, so if we both have this then we must have met last night right?” Magnus asks turning back to Taako who shrugs.

“I guess so. Don't really remember much of last night to be honest.”

“Really?Wanna you hear something else weird? Carey didn't even drink and she doesn't remember what happened! Right, Carey?” 

Carey nods, “Yeah, I Was Maggie's DD and the last thing I remember is Lup crushing it at beer pong. Then I'm waking up on my parents couch.”

“No alcohol? And Maggie?” Magnus rolls his eyes but not fighting the smile on his face.

Carey shakes her head.

“That's not possible.”

“That's what I keep saying!” Magnus narrows his eyes at Carey who throws up her arms.

“You act like I've been disagreeing with you!”

“What about shrooms?” Taako represses a giggle at the look on Carey's face.

“She’s a prude, she doesn't do anything that will ruin her perfect image.” 

Magnus dodges a pine cone Carey chunks at him, “I want that scholarship and you know that.” she looks at Taako, “I didn't do any drugs either. I don't know how I can just forget a whole night completely sober!”

“Taako come on!” Lup yells from somewhere in the trees, “I'm hungover, Barry hasn't texted me back all day, I'm ready to go back to- Oh, what's up.” Lup glances at Taako before zeroing in on Carey and Magnus.

“Hey!” Magnus holds out his hand, “I'm Magnus, the guy you wiped the floor with last night.” 

Lup shook his hand, “Oh yeah!! What is up! You almost had me last night.” 

“I’m Carey,” Carey says grinning.

“Whats up, nice hair.” 

“Thanks!”

“I found my phone we can go now!” Taako says loudly making Magnus jump a little. He was 100% sure the tank top under his hoodie was soaked.

“Alright, I bet Merle will be stoked to get out of here. I can hear him trying to sick Pan on all teenagers.”

Lup waves at the other two before turning back the way she came. “See ya around Maggie.” Taako winks making the taller man blush, “Carey.”

Carey waves bye before swinging around to punch Magnus. They were yelling about something as Taako followed his sister. “He was cuuuuute.” Lup hip checks her brother as they made there way back to Merle and Dav.

“Eh, Taako isn't into the buff and brainless type.”

“Buff yes, god yes. Brainless? I don't know about that.” Lup links her arm with Taako. He almost pushed her off because of the heat but he endured it leaning against her. Merle and Dav had picked up fourteen Walmart bags of trash and Merle seemed relieved when Taako told him someone was here to clean up.

After they got back to the apartment Taako took a shower, cleaning his arm off. He still doesn't understand why both him and Magnus had his hand writing on them but not Taako didn't need closure and he definitely wasn't gonna go digging either.

“I swear to Pan, remind me to never EVER let you two drink.” Merle says as he herds the twins into the room. The rest of the night was Taako and Lup arguing about what was good for the stomach of people who were hungover. Merle and Dav were ready to kill them.

“You'll forget by tomorrow!” Lup said falling onto her bed and pulling her blanket up over her face. Merel waved his arm around as Taako layed down checking his phone which still has not turned on while being plugged in the charger for almost five hours.   
“Good night you two. Tomorrow you'll be back to work.” Merle says turning the light off and closing the door.

Taako’s phone hasn't turned on yet and it was frustrating him to no end. It was quiet for a while, and as Taako began to fall asleep Lup sat up, “Do you remember anything about last night?” Lup was never one for subtlety. 

“Nah. Must have had one too many for Taako.” 

Lup laid back down only to pop back up a few seconds later, “Taako, the last thing I can remember is you and me dancing. I've been trying to text Barry all day and he hasn't answered. Do you think I crossed a line last night?” 

Taako rolled onto his side, “Well drunk Lulu is handsy.” He wiggled his eyebrows.

Lup sighed irritably, “Taako I'm serious. What if i did something to make him uncomfortable? Barold is the most sensitive guy I've ever met. What if i scared him away?” 

The silence lasted longer than Taako had meant. He had never seen Lup care about someone's feelings so much before.”Nah, whatever you did or did not do Barry is still gonna be over the moon for you.” 

There was some rustling and Lup was pushing Taako over to join him in bed. “Thanks, Koko.” She hugs him. 

Taako wasn't one for affection but him and Lup were different.They loved each other. He hugged Lup back. “Moving here has made you a full-on sap.”

Lup pinched Taako’s side. “Love will do that.”

Taako paused running his hand up and down his sister’s back just for a second, Lup didn't seem to notice. He pushed his opinion to the back of his mind and Talked to Lup until they both dozed off.Taako woke up the next morning alone in the bed and Merle yelling at him down the hall. His phone was still not turning on and he had skipped a night and a full day of his beauty routine and he felt gross.

After finishing and getting dressed in what he considered his most un Taako outfit since he needed to do laundry. An oversized t-shirt with leggings. He was pretty sure the shirt was Lups since Taako did not own any in XXL. And it had flames all over it.

“Working out today bud?” Merle asks as Taako emerges from the apartment. 

“Ew.” Taako says flipping his hair over his shoulder, “Do I look like I am a work out person?”

Merle shrugs, “Do I look like someone who pays attention?”

Taako nodded taking his spot at the desk with the registrar and phone, “Touche.” 

“Your sister goes running every morning, maybe you got confused,” Dav said patting Merle on the back as he passed him. “I'll be home later.” He says with a kiss on Merle's cheek. 

“Gross! Get a room!” Taako called out with no actual venom in his words. Merle and Davenport had an odd relationship. Odd but good. They didn't show much affection but when they did it was either over the top or little things no one but Taako would notice. Every Sunday Dav would go to church with Merle even if Dav had different religious views. Which was none at all. Merle kept his plants off of Davenports bookshelves. Dav made sure Merle took his blood pressure meds. Merle always took the bug for oil checks. Dav kept up with the recycling.

“Have a good day Taako.” Dav said holding the door open for Lup to stalk in. 

“Has Barry came in yet?” Lup asks Merle who moves to water the flowers in the windows.

“Nope. He did say he would be gone all week. Something about the flu, but they guy’s voice is so gruff I couldn't tell if it was a lie.” 

Taako turned to give Merle a look, “Your one to talk Mr. scratchy-but-soft-spoken.” Merle waved him off turning back to water his plants

Lup sighed leaning against the desk pulling out her phone, “Barold still not answering you?” Taako asks looking over her shoulder to see the screen. It was open to the text app, Barold with a blue heart next to it. It had a lot of messages from her but none from Barry.

“Nope, must be really sick.” Lup mumbles.

Taako watches as she scrolls through the messages than as she sighs locking her screen. “Hey, let's have a movie night huh?” Taako pokes Lups back. “We can get Merle and Dav to get Netflix and introduce them to The 100.”

Lup looks over her shoulder, “Will you make artichoke dip?”

Taako shrugs, “Why not?”

Lup raises an eyebrow, “Warmed up?”

“Eck, fine.” 

Lup laughs hopping off the desk, “Merle you down for a movie night?”

“As long as it's not that damn Tree Of Life movie Dav made me watch. I can not sit through that shit again.”

“I thought you told Dav that you loved that movie?” Lup asks picking up a water canteen to help Merle who just shrugged.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

“What kind of Walmart doesn't have artichokes?”

“I- 'm sorry sir we usually have some. Maybe I can go look in the back?”

“You do that.” Taako waves his hand at the Walmart employee who looks very grateful to walk away like most store employees did after talking to Taako. Davenport had driven Taako to the store so he could get the stuff for the movie night. And pay for said groceries. When they left Merle and Lup they were arguing about Merles credit card and how to set up Netflix.

“You are quite mean you know that?” Dav says behind the cart. He didn't sound mad or irritated, he almost sounded amused. Which was a surprise for Taako. They had been there for almost half an hour and they had gone through all of the list Taako and Lup had made earlier, Dav adding things every once in a while. Since Barry had not come into work Lup wasn't able to do deliveries. 

“Taako!” Taako turned to see blue hair bouncing towards him. Carey looked hella different in khakis and the blue Walmart vest. “Whats up?”

“Working at Walmart must be so much fun huh? Having a vest that matches your hair.”

Carey laughed at that, “Oh it's absolutely terrible. But it's a job.”

Dav clears his throat, But Taako ignored him, “Well… bye.” 

“Wait! I'm having a party on Sunday at my place. Let me give you my number and address. Maybe you can swing by!” Carey says pulling out her cell with a wad of crumpled up paper.

“A party? On Sunday?” Taako watches as Carey scribbles on the paper.

“Yeah, my parents are gone and my place is party central.”

Dav cleared his throat again louder this time, “Taako I don't think that's a good idea.”

“Don't worry,” Carey says handing the paper to Taako, “It'll be small. Just a few friends. More of a game night than a party really. Lup can come too! I don't want another night like Friday.” 

Dav physically relaxes at that, “Ms. Fangbattle is that a phone I spy?” A rather large woman with a long green ponytail and a matching vest walked up to them. She was large in the same sense as Magnus. Tall and muscular. Jesus was here something in the water?

“Oh.. uh… no… I mean, yes… But I had a good reason to sir… I mean Ma’am! I mean Killian!!” Carey was pulling off a full body blush that Taako just could not ignore. 

“She was just giving Taako the ole digits. You know, guys and gals just can't get enough of me.” Taako winks at Killian who just laughs.

“I was just kidding. I honestly could care less. A friend of yours?” Killian asks nodding at Taako.

Carey nods, “Yeah. Alright, um, I'll see you Sunday Taako! Don't forget to invite Lup!” Carey waves then turning tail and almost running away. Taako gave her the peace sign then glanced at Killian who was watching Carey bound away. A bronze bracelet caught Taikos eye. 

Killian didn't look like someone who wore much jewelry, though he didn't know her at all. What he did know was that it was beautiful. And oddly familiar. “Love the bracelet, may I?” Taako gestured to the woman's wrist. Killian blinked then looked down at Taako like she had forgotten he was there, then nodded holding her arm out. “You a friend of Careys?”

Taako caressed the bracelet, “Well i really wouldn't say we are friends. We just met a few days ago.”

It was a charm bangle with only one charm, a jellyfish. “I found a box of them!” The guy from earlier called bringing a box over to them. 

Killian pulled away from Taako giving them a quiet bye before disappearing around one of the aisle. 

“Took you long enough my guy.”

Later that night, after Taako whipped up all the marathon goodies, Lup was lounged across Merle, Dav and Taako as they watched the first season of The 100 with the bowl of artichoke dip resting on her stomach. Dav had complained at first but when him and Taako traded places for the middle he didn't seem to mind. Both the older men fell hard for the show, making comments that had the twins giggling. By the end of the first season it was three in the morning and Merle and Dav were livid but exhausted. 

“I ran into that Carey chick today.” Taako says as him and Lup starts to clean up as Dav drags Merle to bed.

“The girl with the cool hair?” Taako nods, “That's cool. What she say?”

“She invited us to a game night thing.”

“Hell yeah, when is it?”

“Tomorrow I think.”

Lup looks up from the bowl of artichoke dip, mouth full “We should go yeah? You seemed to like that Magnus guy.” 

Taako rolled his eyes, “Not my type.” Taako sings as he takes the now empty bowl from Lup.

“Come on Koko! Let's go! You wouldn't of brought it up if you didn't want to go!” Sometimes Taako hated that his sister knew him so well.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Turns out Carey’s house wasn't that far from Pans Garden. Lup had texted Carey, since his phone was still not working, who had sent her a paragraph back about how excited she was, and Magnus, and who ever Avi and Johan were. Around five Lup was pushing Taako out the door. “Why do we have to walk? Dav said he would drive us.” Taako whines as they start off. “I'm not dressed for walking!” He was in fact dressed for walking, dressed in a maroon bubble skirt with just a plain white button down and flats. Pretty boring but just enough to wow some teens who wore hoodies 24/7.

“You'll be fine, it's just around the corner.” Lup links their arms, “I'm so proud of you! Wanting to socialize!”

Taako rolled his eyes, the only reason he was going was that of Lup. She hadn't brought Barry up in the past few days but Taako could see her checking her phone even though she tried to hide it. She was sad, and Taako knew how to fix that.

“Taako! Lup! I'm so glad you guys came!” Carey was back in her punk attire. And that was a load off his chest and he could tell Lup was appreciating it.Carey had answered the door halfway through Taako’s first knock. “Come in! Come in!” Carey’s house was a lot nicer than Merles apartment. For one it didn't have a thousand planets. And it was decorated like a normal house with pictures and matching furniture. Carey guided them to her living room where a lot of yelling was coming from.”You look super cute Taako.” 

Taako winked as Carey looked back to compliment him, “Thanks.”

On the floor sitting around a coffee table was Magnus, and two other guys one that on an aviator hat with that Taako was not going to comment on and the other looking like the living embodiment of 420. But what really caught his eye was the half pint in a sweater vest sitting at the bar in the kitchen. Who wore a sweater vest in the middle of summer much less at all?

“This is Avi,” Carey says pointing to aviator hat guy., “And Johann.” 420. “Yall know Magnus. Guys this is Taako and Lup. They work at the flower shop. Right?” Carey glances at the twins.

“Unfortunately.” Taako says flopping down on the couch behind Magnus, “What are we playing boys?”

“Mille Bornes. Want in?” Johanns' voice was unnecessarily whiny.

“Hell yeah, what's that?” Lup made herself comfortable between Magnus and Carey. Taako declined watching as Avi scooped up the cards. The game was interesting enough to keep Taako interested until there was a loud crash from the kitchen. 

“Angus? Are you okay?” Carey jumped up looking conflicted. 

“I'm fine Ma’am! I just wanted a cup. I'm sorry!”

“It's all good, be careful with the glass bud.” Carey said jumping back into the game.

Taako looked over the back of the couch and the shattered glass looked like it was more than just a broken cup. Rolling over the back Taako made his way to the kitchen, “Need to help little dude?” The little boy was the most adorable kid he had ever seen and Taako was a cutie pie, he had pictures to prove it.

“Yes, please. Thank you, sir.” 

“Its Taako, from TV. Hand me that broom.” Taako says making grabby hands at the kid.

“Nice to meet you, sir. I'm Angus. Angus Mcdonald!” Angus says pushing his glasses that looked like they were for an old man. 

“Nice to meet you Anges. Fetch me that dustpan will ya?” Taako said making a pile of the glass in the middle of the floor as Angus ran over to where the dust pan was. 

“It's actually Angus sir.” He says holding the pan for Taako then carefully throwing the glass away.

“Whatever you say pumpkin.” Taako hops up n the other bar seat opening up the book the kid had his nose in earlier, Whatcha reading?”

“Oh that's one of my Caleb Cleveland novels!” Taako wouldn't tell any how his heart melted at how excited Angus got climbing up onto the other chair. “They are the best books in the world! They are about a kid detective! Like me!” 

Taako raised an eyebrow, “You're a detective Agnes?”

Agnus nodded excitedly, “Yup. One of the best!” Agnus pulled the book out of Taakos hand and flipped through it, “He was my inspiration to become a detective you know.” Taako nodded along as Agnus talked, “You don't believe me do you? That's alright. Most people don't believe me like Ms Carey. She’s my babysitter, She always gives me the same look that you just gave.”

Taako glanced at the group sitting around the coffee table, catching Magnus’s eye at the same time he looked behind him, “Well if Caleb Cleveland can do it so can you kiddo. Don't listen to anyone else but you.” Taako says poking Agnus on the nose. Angus giggles as Magnus gets up and walks into the kitchen,

“Whats up Ango? Having fun with Taako from TV?” he asked patting the little boys head who was giggling up a storm.

“Yeah, he's nice. He thinks I'm a detective!” Angus stuck his tongue out at the same time Magnus did.

“When is your sister coming to pick you up kiddo? You think she’ll want to hang out with us?” Magnus asks leaning up against the bar. 

“Maybe, Julia said that she-”

“Oh! Julia?” Taako flashed a grin at Magnus whose eyes widened. 

Angus nodded, “Yup, my sister is coming to pick me up later! She works until five.” Angus wasn't paying attention to the conversation going on over his head. Magnus just looked miserable as Taako’s grin widened into the shit eating category.

“Well, we are going to have to convince your sister to have a party with us tonight. How do you feel about hanging out with us Agnes?” 

“Hanging out with some older kids? Oh boy!” Angus grinned. Taako grinned back.

An hour later, after they all played the most intense game of clue Taako had ever played in his life the doorbell rang. Angus jumped up and ran to the door with Carey following. Taako jumped to his feet giving Magnus a wink before heading to the door. “-od as usual. I don't think Agnus has a bad bone in his body.” Carey was saying as Taako walked up on them. He could definitely see why Magnus was so head over heels for her. Long thick hair, full figured, perfectly flawless skin. 

Julia looked up from Angus, locking eyes with Taako as he made his way down the hall. As Julia looked up at him Taako saw uncertainty flash across her face. “You good homie?” Taako asks stopping beside Carey who looked equally confused at the look on Julia’s face.

“Oh… yeah! I'm fine.” Julia smiled running a hand over her face, “Long day. You ready short stack?” She asked looking down at Angus. 

“Can we stay? Taako says that he wants to play games with us! Magnus too.”

“Magnus huh?” Julia’s smile widened then it fell away, “I don't know bud, mom wants us back soon.”

“Mom would be okay with us hanging out with some friends.”

“Maybe another time.”

Taako stepped forward wrapping an arm around Angus’s shoulders, “Aw come on! It’ll be fin. We’ll even let you sit beside Magnus.”   
Carey snorted from behind him, “Yeah come on Julia! You're always working, take a load off.”

Julia glances at Taako and Angus and if he knows kids at all, he is also making the puppy dog eyes at her. She laughs, “Fine, a few hours. But that's it.”

It was much longer than a few hours. Over the hours Taako had learned a few things about this little group. They all went to the same high school. Magnus and Carey had been best friends since kindergarten and it showed. Carey was a major lesbian, and was super into Ms. Green ponytail. Johann was absolutely a stoner, and a band nerd, which could also be the same thing. Avi was chill, and a bit of an alcoholic. Julia and Angus were homeschooled. Julia worked for the furniture building place that Magnus's parents. Taako definitely gave Magnus a look. 

They had played a few more games of Clue and Angus kicked their asses. He actually beat them at all the games they played. Candy land, scrabble, Catan, Ticket to ride, even strip poker. No one was even a little hesitant to play it with a ten year old boy but it really didn't matter he ended up the only one fully dressed. Taako also saw how much Magnus liked Julia, when she pulled her shirt off Magnus stayed beet red for a solid thirty minutes and would not look anywhere but her face. At first he thought it was because he was such a gentleman but he didn't seem to mind when Lup and Carey lost their shirts and pants.

“How are you so good at this?” Avi asked unzipping his jeans. 

Angus shrugged, “Games are all about strategy and luck.”

“Something none of us have apparently.”

Around one when everyone was down to there underwear, Taako started making nachos since his stomach was making whale noises. Avi and Johann decided to duck out. Taako had seen them giving each other suggestive looks all night and was relieved that they decided to take care of their situation. But they weren't the only people giving looks.

“You need any help Taako?” Carey asks from across the bar.None of them had put there clothes back on.Taako only pulled on an apron so he wouldn't burn himself. Lup and Angus were playing a game of battleship. Lup was laughing but Taako could tell she was frustrated. Lup was competitive as hell and not winning one game tonight was killing her. But she wasn't going to tear into a little boy. Magnus and Julia were sitting on the couch, talking quietly to each other. Every Once in a while Magnus would throw his head back and laugh loudly making Lup jump and glare over her shoulder before turning back to her game.

“Nah Taako doesn't need help cooking.” Taako says then held out the knife,a sigh made him glance over at her. Carey looked bored. “But you can chop up these tomatoes.” Carey nodded taking the handle she was offered. Carey’s fridge and cabinets didn't have everything so he had to improvise with somethings but he made it work.

“So where are your parents tonight? Date night?”

“More like a vacation. They went overseas for the summer.”

“So you got this whole place to yourself? Sweet.”

Carey gave what sounded like a bitter laugh, “Yeah I guess. What About you? Are you related to the old guys that own Pans Garden?”

“Hell no. My aunt used to date, Merle.”

“Merle? Wait, crazy Pan-religious Merle? No way! I thought that Mr. Davenport was the only one crazy to be with him.”

Taako paused his stirring the cheese and meat together, “Mr. Davenport?”

Carey nodded, “Yeah he’s the high school AP Physics teacher. He’s a pretty cool guy. He also teaches drivers ed during the summer.”

Taako almost feels bad that they had been in Beckville for almost a whole month and he really didn't know anything about the guys he and Lup were living with. And would probably live with them for the rest of the summer.Carey handed Taako the chopping board with the tomatoes, they were horribly chopped but they would do. 

“UGH!” Lup shouted jumping up and pacing around the room. Angus looked sheepish as all eyes moved to him.

“Did ya loose again Lulu?” Taako calls over his shoulder. Lup shrieked again still pacing. “Yo Ango, come help huh? It's gonna be awhile before Lup wants to play another game again.” 

The rest of the night was filled with cheesy goodness and another round of Catan Angus fell asleep on the couch and Julia and Magnus went out back for some air.Carey, Lup and Taako shared a look before Lup decided she was ready to leave. “Thanks For coming guys! It was so much fun!” Carey walked them to the door. “Are you sure you don't need a ride?”

“It's just around the corner, we’ll be fine.” Lup said slipping on her sandals as Taako did the same with his flats. “See ya!” Carey watched them until they hit the sidewalk before closing the door.

“I'm so tired.” Lup complained walking a little further in front of Taako.

“Duh its like four in the morning,” Taako says as they turn the corner then stopped walking, “Has that been here the whole time?” he asks pointing to the little white shop smushed in between two other much bigger stores. Right above the door in large neon cursive letters were the words ‘The Moon’ and in the middle of the O’s were painted moons, one full and the other present. 

“No, I don't think so.” Lup squinted, “Wanna check it out?

“..... Kinda.” Lup grinned and the twins ran the street.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “John, this is Taako. Viola’s nephew. You remember Viola?” Merle laughed reaching over to pat the guy's arm as he turned to look at the two in the door frame.
> 
> Jesus, this guy had so many wrinkles. He thought Merle was old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda a filler and introduction to some things we'll see later on so enjoy <3 And please give me your opinions on my writing! I will take everything and anything to heart, so thank you!!!!

The shop was much bigger on the inside. Like, much much bigger. Unrealistically bigger. As soon as the twins walk in Taako feels an odd wash of dejavu but ignores it.The walls were painted a sickly yellow, the carpet was a dark red color. There is a reception desk with the oldest looking cash register that Taako had ever seen, looked like it would curse you if you touched it. Behind it are rows and rows of shelves with a multitude of things in boxes or books, the rows seem to go on and on.At some point all there was to see was darkness. On the right is a door frame with green beads blocking the view of the inside. Above the frame was a little sign that read, ‘Paloma’s Place’ Everything in the middle looked like a regular store, except with large bins one with crystals that looked like they were from a magical cave. In another bin, this one metal and had a clear lid on it. A piece of paper taped to the top said, ‘DO NOT EAT OR TOUCH POISONOUS’ Inside were yellow, pink and orange glowing mushrooms.

Taako pulled one of the books from the shelves, it looked and felt like it was bound with human skin, and it was even warm.“This is some Harry Potter shit.” Taako whispers flipping open the book.

Lup giggled from across the room.“It's something. Is that an actual skull?” She gasped running across the room to the other set of shelves pulling down the human skull.

There is a sound of something dropping and the patter of shoes and a muffled, “I'll be with you in a minute!” The voice comes from the shelves with another thud and some curses. 

Lup makes her around the front turning the skull in her hands, “Taking your time doll, we're just browsing!” 

Taako flips a few pages of the book, it was hard to read. Taako wasn't stupid, he reads books but this one was different. It was because it's in a different language or that it looked like what a 3D movies look like without the glasses. 

“Lulu, check this out.” Taako lifted the book in her direction, “This shit is weird.” Lup walked over to him and looked down at the book over his shoulder.

“What the fuck?” She reached around Taako and flipped a page. The page she flipped to had a drawing on it, it was a circle with some squiggles and shapes. “What language is this? It doesn't even look real.”

“That section is the higher level spells, you might want to start with something a little easier.” the twins turned to see a dark skinned girl with short white hair and thin wire glasses. “I definitely can give you some lower level books. I have a few in the back.” 

Taako and Lup gave each other a look before Lup smiled at the girl, “Sounds great, whatever you can give us newbies.”

The girl grinned before turning and disappearing down one of the aisles. Taako mouthed ‘Newbies?’’ to Lup as he laid the book down on the shelf. It was some kind of witch store. “This really is some HP shit, Lulu.I can't believe there is actually something interesting this godforsaken town.” Lup covered her laughter with a fake cough as the girl made her way back.

“Okay, this one is just some basic things. They are from my own collection. What level are you two?” The girl asked putting a stack of books on the top of the desk with a thud that made the whole thing shudder. 

“Uh, level….0?”

The girl gasped, “You're just starting? That's wonderful! I'm so happy you came here!” She pulled out the largest book out of the stack and held it out to them, “This was my first book Magic is something more people should learn more about! Not a lot of people, magical or not, don't know that they are capable of it. It's amazing seeing people my age learning-” Taako zoned out as she kept on talking. She seemed to notice and turned her attention to Lup. When he came back Lup and the girl was talking “I've lived here a while, did you just move here? Or live in Carthage?”

“Here for the summer.” Lup pulled one of the books from the pile, “Is this a cookbook?” The book did look like a cookbook. Like the ones, grandmas had with the lace and the bright bindings.

“Something like that, it's a picture spellbook. These ones are all mine, I actually made this one!” 

“That's impressive dude,” Lup said flipping through the book. 

The girl blushed slightly, “It helps when you have pictures. With books like this, you have to be really careful that certain people don't get there hands on these.”

Taako raised an eyebrow, “What kind of people would want some fake magic books?” The girl looked at Taako. The nonstop eye contact was making Taako feel itchy all over. He couldn't tell if she was more pissed or irritated but Taako was not digging the whole ‘eyes burning your soul’

“He’s just kidding.” Lup laughed nervously when a few minutes ticked silently by, “My brother and his jokes… Anyway! What's this one?” Lup pointed to the book at the bottom.

The girl blinked turning back to Lup, “Oh! That one is for beginners. It's a good one to start with.” 

“So is this a library type deal or is it a buying thing?” Taako asks taking the book than almost dropping it. It was as heavy as it looked.

“Oh, well You can definitely borrow it. Its mine so I don't mind as long as you return it.” Taako flipped the cover to see the name Lucretia written in a beautiful script.

“Cool, thanks. We’ll get back to you soon.” Lup pushed Taako towards the door as she waved at Lucretia.

“Take your time!” she called as the door swung shut behind them.

The twins walked slowly made there way down the sidewalk in silence before being a few feet from Pans garden before bursting into laughter. “Wow.” Lup looked down at the book in Taako’s hands. “You think its real?”

“Probably not. Magic isn't real.” Taako yawned, “I'm tired. Let's hope Merle left some door open.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Taako’s phone still was dead. Lup said that he should tell Aunty and get a new one but they both knew that wasn't going to happen. Dav said that they could take it to the mall to one of those kiosks. But only two days of Taako complaining, then Lup yelling, then Taako yelling, then Merle yelling and throwing his bible at Taako. Dav, like always, drove them. It ended up being a long trip. The guy at the kiosk said it would be a couple days, he gave them a discount when Lup flirted with him for a solid fifteen minutes. The rest of the day the three of them walked around the pitiful mall, eating froyo and making fun of every person that walked in and out of the Hot Topic. At one point the twins were trying to convince Dav to get his ears pierced in Claires. Davenport, despite the disapproving looks, seemed to have fun. Every once in a while laughing at something the twins said.

“How does it feel being off the grid Taako?” Lup asks as Dav drives them back.

“How does it feel to be ignored by nerd?” Lup reaches back to smack him and since he is rather tall and squished in the back he doesn't have anywhere to go.

“Stop it!” Dav yells pushing Lup off of him when she tries to crawl in the back seat. “And who is ignoring you Lup?”

“Barold,” Taako says wincing when Lup pinched him.

“What? What do you mean he's ignoring you?”

“She did something freaky the other night and mad Mr. Sensitive uncomfortable.”

“I can answer for myself!” Lup snaps, “But yeah, everything Taako said.” she sighs letting her head thud against the passenger side window.

“Well… It's not my place, since I'm not your guardian, but isn't Barry a little too old for you?”

Taako raises an eyebrow at Davenport but stays quiet. “Age is just a number Dav,” Lup mutters.

“That's what they tell people in their forties who think they are too old for love,” Dav says turning down the road where is Pan’s Garden is. “Barry is a good guy, he's been working for Merle for a while. So if it was anyone, I'm glad it's him. Merle said something about you guys but I assumed Merle was just seeing things. And it now makes sense with the comment you made the other day. You guys would be cute together. And I don't want to be that person, but your still a kid. How do you know you love him?”

“Stop.” Lup groaned as Dav parked, “He doesn't even like me! If he did he wouldn't be ignoring me so let's drop it!” She said before getting out of the bug. Dav let Taako out on his side as Lup left them outside the shop. Lup was in denial, he had never seen his sister into someone so much. They had only known each other for more than half a month and Lup hasn't made a move on Barold. She was REALLY into him. He had to find a way to get ahold of Barold.

Taako let Dav in before him as he schemed. Merle had said something about there being a potluck tomorrow. He would have to find where Barry lived and drag him to that potluck. He was so in his own head that he almost plowed over Dav. “Howdy boys! How was the mall? Lup didn't look happy.” Merle said from the desk. 

Taako shrugged, “Tried to get Dav to get his ears pierced. Like the fuddy dud, he is he said no.” Taako glanced at the tall thin man that had his back to them.

Merle chuckled but the man was the one that spoke up, “ Seems like you haven't changed Davenport.” 

Dav seemed to be fixated on the tall man standing on the other side of Merle with his grey hair parted evenly and wore a slick black suit that Taako could tell even from this far that it was cheap. “John, this is Taako. Viola’s nephew. You remember Viola?” Merle laughed reaching over to pat the guy's arm as he turned to look at the two in the door frame.

Jesus, this guy had so many wrinkles. He thought Merle was old. “Hello Taako, are you alright? You look in pain.” Taako hadn't realized he was grimacing until now.

“I'm fine. How do you know my aunt?” 

John chuckled, “Viola, Davenport, Merle and I went to the same college. We all had the same group of friends. Hello Davenport, how are you?”

Taako glanced down at Dav. Only from the back, Taako would tell Davenport was not happy. His little body was tense and if he looked closer he could see him shaking a little. “Dav?” Taako said quietly poking the back of the gingers head.

“I think it's time for you to leave John,” Dav says calmly, basically emotionless which made Taako uncomfortable. Something negative was in the air and all Taako wanted to do was disappear. Which was weird since he was always the center of attention.

“I see. Well, it was nice to see you, Merle.” John says nodding at Merle. “And it was wonderful meeting you Taako. Tell your Aunt I said hello. Davenport.” John was a lot taller up close and the way his smile made Taako feel even more uncomfortable. But it was nothing compared to what it was like when he left. Neither Merle or Dav spoke for a solid two minutes. All they did was stare angrily at each other until Taako cleared his throat.

“I'm gonna guess that tall and scary isn't a friend huh?” Taako stepped around Dav to stand in the middle of the two older men.

“Not exactly Taako. Can you excuse Merle and me? We need to talk.” Dav said crossing his arms. Taako glanced at Merle who looked miserable but gave the teen a nod. He couldn't get upstairs fast enough.

“Lup!” Taako hisst. 

Lup was sprawled out on the couch scrolling through her phone. “I don't want to talk about it anymore Taako.” 

Taako pulled one of his shoes off and launched it at the couch, “Lup! Come here!” he hissed again. That caught her attention. She rolled off the couch and crawled to where Taako was laying at the top of the stairs. ‘What?’ she mouthed and Taako whispered back, “That guy that was downstairs with Merle Dav hates and they are about to have it out.” Lup pursed her lips as she made herself comfortable as they listened to the voices rising up from the first level.

“What was he doing here Merle? I thought we all made it clear he wasn't allowed back.”

“He just came in Dav, what was I supposed to do just kick him out?”

“Yes Merle, that is exactly what you are supposed to do! He is dangerous.”

“He’s not going to hurt me Dav you don't have to worry about that.”

“You don't know that!” The twins flinched as Dav screamed, He could have done something while I wasn't here!” 

Taako leaned over to Lup, “I mean, I know he was a creepy dude but he was old as fuck! What would he do?” All Lup did be shrug and they went back to listening.

“I know we’ve all changed over the years but John and I used to be friends. He wouldn't-”

“You forget we all used to be friends to Merle.” The footsteps where the only heads up that Dav was on his way up. The twins threw themselves into the living room. Dav stomped up the steps and straight to his and Merles room. The rest of the night was quiet and a little awkward but it went by fast.

The next morning Dav didn't come out of the room and Taako couldn't help but notice the pillow and blanket on the couch. After he got a hold of Barold he would have to fix the old man relationship. The summer was going to be Taako fixing relationships. Merle said he had some errands to run before they all went to the potluck later.

The morning went by slowly after he made pea salad on Merle's request he sat at the desk flipping through the magic for beginners book. The twins had not really looked at it, though last night they had flipped through it, this morning he thought why not? Plus since he didn't have his phone till Friday so it was either read this or read the flower magazines. The book was old but not as old as the others in that shop. It didn't look like it would fall apart any second but Taako was still careful with it. There was no title on the front but the page with Lucretia name was the words, very smudged and faded el libro de las brujas medusas. Taako nor Lup had taken Spanish. But lucky for them, Google translate existed and Lups phone still worked.

“El libro de las brujas medusas means the book of jellyfish witches.” Lup read from her phone last night. “Jellyfish witches? What is a jellyfish witch?”

Taako had shrugged flipping to the table of contents.

Chapter One: Intro to magic

Chapter Two: what is magic?

Chapter Three: Can I do magic? The quiz

Chapter Four: What type of magic am I?

Chapter Five: Familiars

Chapter Six: Basic Potions, Spells, and Other Magical Objects

The book was 857 pages with six chapters. Taako felt like he was back in school with a textbook. Though the pictures drawings where more fun than any school book. His favorite so far was the little witch brooms all over the Table of contents page. He had been reading it for a half an hour and Taako was loving it. The Jellyfish witches were different from what the book called “regular witches”. They started out a small group of women lead by another woman by the name of Josefina. She wasn't very strong as far as magic goes but she was fearless. She introduced a different way to do magic that wasn't met with violence and anger from others. The intro was just a few pages but it didn't talk about why they were called the “Jellyfish Witches”. It talked a lot about Josefina and hinted about her having a sibling that the magic was passed onto when The Hunger attacked. Whatever that was.

“I'll be back. Then we’ll head out.” Merle says in passing the desk with Lup in tow. Lup saw the book in Taako’s lap and grinned at him before she was pulled out the door.

Taako didn't have to look hard for Barry since he walked right through the front door a good twenty minutes after Merle and Lup left.“He lives!” Taako shouts throwing his arms up in the air making the other man jump a little, “I thought you were dead my guy.”

Barry chuckled pushing his glasses back up on his nose, “Yeah, well I was just really sick. Throwing up and stuff. How are you Taako?” 

“Better than my sister, who you have been ignoring by the way.” Taako closes the book.

Barry frowned, “Yeah, I uh, I really don't talk to people when I'm sick. I came in to tell Merle that I’d be coming back tomorrow.” 

“Well thank god. I'm pretty sure Merle almost gave me your job.” 

Barry laughed at that, “That would have been awful huh? Well, I have to go. See you later.” Barry says turning to go. 

Taako slammed the book in his lap closed, “We need to talk Barold.” Barry paused then turned back looking nervous. “Be honest with me, what are your feelings towards my sister?”

Barry blushed, “What do you mean? I like her. I like you too! And Merle and Dav and-”

“Whoa, come on Barry. It's just us two.” Taako raised an eyebrow at the fidgeting guy standing in front of him. Barry made a face, “Barrrrrry,” Taako sang at him, “I rolled an eleven, come on Barold.”

“What does that even mean? And we’ve only known each other for like a month Taako.”

“And you've spent almost every single day with each other. You guys went sky looking together. What kind of romantic shit is that?”

“It's stargazing, and it's not romantic. I invited you, if you remember. .”

“Oh come on Bluejeans!” Taako nearly shouted making Barry jump, “Just admit it! You have a fat crush on Lup! She has one on you and if neither of you makes a fucking move I'm gonna lose my shit.” Barry’s eyes widened and Taako gasped covering his mouth, “Lup is gonna kill me.” he whispered.

“I didn't realize it was that obvious,” Barry muttered rubbing the back of his neck.

Taako rolled his eyes, “You two have as much subtlety as a nuclear bomb. So now that we have that out of the way, why have you been ignoring her? Did she grope you at that party? I know my sister can get a little handsy while drunk but-”

“I cant… it wasn't anything like that. I just… I don't know. I didn't want to screw anything up.” Barry looked down at his feet. Taako opened his mouth but was interrupted.

Suddenly the shop door opened and Lup twirled in sporting a neon orange bikini top, “Guess who is gonna go swimming in a-” Lup stopped dropping her arms at the sight of Barry as red as the shirt he was wearing. The twins were always good at reading each other. Taako saw her right eye twitch and he knew. “Oh, Barry. Good to see your not sick anymore! Is your phone better to or did it have to be put down?” She said moving so Merle could waddle in with arms full of plastic bags.

“Barry here was just saying how much he would love to come with us to the potluck! Right Barold?” Barry nodded eyes wide.

Lup grinned at him, “Don't forget your swimming trunks Barold.” She said following Merle.

Taako and Barry looked at each other for a second, Taako snorted, “Good luck dude.”

“What do you mean?” Barry asked.

“Shes fucking pissed. You gonna have to step your game up, my guy.” 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Dav finally came out of his room to drive them to this potluck. He still had angry energy all over him but he said nothing as he helped load the back seat with the bags of food with Taako and Merle underneath it. Barry said he would meet them there and Lup pretended she couldn't hear him.Dav drove them out to a house that had a little pond.The house had several vehicles parked around it and a large group of people closer to the house at tables and sitting on blankets. Some kids ran around screaming and laughing. Most people had on bathing suits but didn't look like they had gone swimming.

Taako dumped bags onto the table Merle told him to dodge people who were to close to his personal liking. Everyone seemed to know Merle and Dav and loved them. From just glancing at them no one could tell that they were fighting, but Taako couldn't help but notice the distance the two kept from each other. “What are we gonna do about those two?” Lup asks sitting next to her brother almost an hour later. The potluck ended up being a lot of adults and little kids that at first all were enthralled with the twins and when they realized they would not ‘play’ with them they lost interest and left them alone. 

“I have no idea, but before we fix all that,” Taako gestured vaguely towards where Dav and Merle, “We need to fix that.” He pointed to Barry climbing out of his truck. He had on a pair of jean shorts on and Taako almost lost it at that.

Lup narrowed her eyes, “Oh?” 

Taako nodded, “I do this because I care,” he says, and before Lup can say anything Taako jumps to his feet, “BAROLD! LETS GO SWIMMING!!” Barry jumped at Taako’s stretching across the yard. A lot of people turned to give him either a questioning or annoyed look but he didn't care.

“You didn't even bring a swimsuit Ko!” Lup growled as Barry made his way over to them. Some of the kids were wining to there parents about going swimming, but it seemed they all were shutting them down.

“Exactly, whats up Barry. Looking good in those shorts.” Taako greeted as Barry stopped in front of the table.

Barry blushed pushing up his glasses, “T-thanks.”

Taako shooed the two towards the water. The sun wasn't fully set but it was starting its decent and casting shades of purple and pinks above the trees. Taako watched his sister and Barold make there way to the water. He found himself watching them for the next thirty minutes. They didn't do much, mostly talked. From what Taako could see was Barry didn't know how to swim so after a lot of talking in the grass Lup dragged Barold into the water. He was so wrapped up in watching his sister and Barry that he didn't notice the person sitting next to him. “Hi.” Taako turned his head to catch a glimpse of the person sitting next to him. The guy was big, not Magnus big. Magnus was all muscle and sunshine. This guy was the opposite. This guy was short and gloomy. Just Taako’s type. Someone who probably had low standards

“Sup my guy.” Taako flashed him a smile, “The names Taako, you?”

“Sazed. So your Merle’s nephew? I didn't know he had family that didn't live around here.” Sazed said leaning on his elbow. “Or that his family was so pretty.” 

Taako rolled his eyes chuckling, “Okay, well I'm not related to Merle. My Aunt and he used to bone back in the day.” He made a discussed face that made Sazed laugh.

“I can't see anyone else being with Merle that isn't Mr. Davenport. They've been together forever.”Taako found Sazed easy to talk to. He wasn't funny, or smart, and they didn't have anything in common. But Sazed was a good listener and would make little comments while Taako talked. It was nice. The rest of the night went by quickly. Lup seemed to of forgiven Barry and they eventually came back soaking wet and laughing. Sazed didn't talk much when they came back but with how much the twins talked that really wasn't a problem. Merle and Dav kept there distance from each other and by the end of the night, it seemed worse. The ride back to the apartment was as awkward. Taako could see how tense Dav was from the back seat. The twins stayed in their room and spent most of the night trying to hear Merle and Dav argue more. The place was quiet.

The next morning Dav wasn't there, Merle said that he had some errands to run for the day so Taako had the front of the store for the day. Barry came in like he said he would and Lup seemed happy as ever. Last night, while they were eavesdropping Lup, couldn't stop talking about teaching Barry how to swim. It didn't work at all. She was a terrible teacher. Taako could have told her that. Once she tried to teach Taako how to crochet and it ended it pain and a good looking firefighter yelling at them for a solid thirty minutes. And that's how Taako was going to start teaching Barry how to swim with the “help” of Lup at the YMCA in the next town over. Not to toot his own horn but Taako was amazing at teaching. He had out taught his home ec teacher last year and may be made him burst into tears in the middle of class. 

“Don't be a baby Barold, its only four feet.” Taako stood in the pool. Lup was sitting on the edge watching them with a big smirk on her face. 

“I don't know about this guys. I really don't need to learn how to swim.” Barry had switched the blue jeans shorts for actual swim trunks that for some reason looked weirder than the shorts.

“Everyone needs to learn how to swim Barry!” Lup called kicking her foot spraying Taako with water. Taako yelled at his sister about getting chlorine in his hair before turning back to his pupil. Barry took a deep breath, then waded through the water to stand in front of Taako. It wasn't an easy lesson, but an hour and a half later Barry could float on his back without flipping out.

“Good job Barold. Maybe tomorrow we’ll move to the five feet huh?” Taako wrapped his towel around his waist. Barry made a noise of agreement as he dug around in his backpack. “You good Barry?” 

“I can't find my ring.”

“You wear jewelry?”

“Just the ring, it's really important.” Barry sounded almost scared as he turned over his bag and dumped everything out. Taako took a look around the locker room floor, he tried to ignore how gross it looked as he kept his eye out for something shiny. Taako turned around one of the lockers and saw the little brawn circle. Picking it up Taako called out to Barry that he found it. It was a nice piece of jewelry. Taako was surprised that Barry had something so nice. Before Barry could snatch the ring away Taako noticed something that was also surprising. The little jellyfish that was etched into it. “Thank you so much Taako.” Barry slipped the ring on and smiled at him.

“No prob,” Taako muttered as Barry turned away back to his bag. Jellyfish seemed really in this town. Lup was sitting on a bench outside of the locker room. Barry drove them back to the apartment. Taako couldn't help but notice how Lup leaned against Barry as he drove. It was almost sweet. Taako wanted to throw up. But he was happy for Lup. Barry was such a step up from Greg. Now they had to fix Dav and Merle. 

“You have to fix things with Dav,” Taako says the next day pushing the flowers out of the older man's fingers. 

Lup sat on the stool next to Merle, “Just say you're sorry, and you'll never do it again then take him on a nice date.”

Merle raised an eyebrow at the teens, “What?”

Taako leaned on the table on the other side of Merle, “Fix it! And do it fast old man!” Merle rolled his eyes but when the twins left the room he seemed deep in thought. “Think it worked?” Lup asked as they went upstairs.

“Who knows, we did what we could. Now we have to let the old men do their thing.” 

Later that night while Lup sat on the counter reading out loud from the Jellyfish witch book while Taako cooked and Dav read in the livingroom Merle made an announcement. Dav and he were going out of town for the next week. To a couples retreat. One that apparently Davenport didn't know about. At least that's what they were arguing about in their bedroom. By the morning Dav had begrudgingly agreed to go. They had packed and written out all the rules for Lup, Taako, and Barry. Barry was in charge of the store and orders, Taako would stay attached to the front desk and Lup had to be attached to Barry's hip. Lup was super excited about that. Pans Garden was in there hand for the next week and Merle had threatened terrible somethings if the place was burned down.

“Don't tell your aunt that I'm leaving two teens alone. I don't care but she probably will.” Merle says from the passenger seat.

“Don't worry about us, you guys have fun with your couples thing,” Lup says giving Merle a big thumbs up as they drove away. “This won't end bad will it?” She asked Taako and Barry standing beside her. Taako was getting his phone tomorrow so the week was going to fly by. 

“There is nothing we need to worry about, we can just dump everything Barry. Everything is going to be fine.” As Taako said it something in his mind told him that was a lie, but he just pushed it to the back of his mind. The week with Lup, him and Barry alone would be fine. Right? Taako shrugged, "Yeah, it's gonna be fine. Don't look so worried Barold."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taako took a few steps closer to the door so he could hear better before he-
> 
> CREEK
> 
> Taako cursed himself and the damn floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm not dead! Just a lot going on! I know this has many mistakes and I promise that I am working on that and taking everything yall say seriously. But I haven't updated for a while and I wanted to get this bad boy up! Thank you for your patience!!! Enjoy!!

Taako got his phone back on Friday, but the few days following were filled will mindless work. Usually, he didn't have to do much but sit and look pretty. But Lup had other plans for him. By Friday Taako was ready to get out of that damn flower shop. And since someone had to stay at the shop he ended up giving Magnus a call. 

Magnus happily obliged, picking Taako up later that morning in his Mothers minivan. 

Barry took to being in charge like a fish to water. He knew exactly what he was doing and Lup liked that a little too much. She annoyingly stayed at his side.Taako wasn't surprised that the bigger Teen was thrilled to help. He only slightly regretted asking him for a ride when Magnus wouldn't stop talking.

He mostly talked about his volunteer job at the animal shelter, how he gets to be around the dogs more during the summer. Magnus’s mother was allergic to dogs so he couldn't have one. He barely could stay volunteering, he had to keep dog hair free clothes at Careys place to change into before he came home. Taako unwilling learned much about Magnus, and Carey, and his Mother and Father, his school.

But Taako really couldn't complain, he was happy to have his phone back but surprised himself when he didn’t drive straight into his social media. Magnus was no Lup, but was he was amusing enough to keep his attention. 

They had lunch at the mall bringing stuff back for Barold and Lup. “So Maggie, how are you and Julia?” Taako grinned from the passenger seat kicking his booted feet up on the dash. “You guys were out there the other night for a while.” 

Magnus blushed furiously making Taako snort, “Well, we talk. A lot. And uh, that's it.”

Taako raised an eyebrow, “I don't doubt that. Your one of those gentlemen time right? What did you talk about? Because if it's anything like this,” he gestured between them, “She has it be head over heels.”

Magnus rolled his eyes but Taako could see the small smile on his face, “I know I'm not the most interesting person to talk to, but Julia seemed to like what I say.” 

“She looks like she likes you, so you have that going for you.”

Magnus smile widened at that, “You think?”

“Have you looked in the mirror Maggie? Who wouldn't just like you? Your nice, you have the face old white ladies and kids trust.” Magnus laughed.

“So what about you Taako? You have a special someone back in Florida?” Magnus wiggled his eyebrows.

“No.” Taako wiggled his back.

Magnus gasped, “What? No one at all? But you're like hot!”

“Tell me something I don't know.” 

“So no one back home? In… Florida right?”

“Yup, Taako doesn't do romantic relationships.” Taako wasn't into the whole relationship thing like his sister was. He was gay as hell and he had hooked up with some kids from his school but nothing serious. The guy he had met at the potluck was cute, he knew Merle apparently so he could see him again if he wanted. He would be someone to get Ren off his back.

He could see it now, they would hang out a few times during the summer, when the twins would go back to Florida Sazed would text him a few times before he got the hint Taako would never answer back. Seeing Magnus from the corner of his eye, Taako wondered if he would keep in touch with him. He liked Magnus and Carey, they seemed like people that wouldn't let Taako disappear and never talk to them again.

“That's cool, to everyone their own yeah?” Magnus shrugs turning down the road that the apartment was on. The place was busier than usual. 

Lup and Barry seemed exhausted when they pushed themselves through the large group. Lup nearly tore Magnus’s arm off when he offered her the fast food bag. Barry thanked them as he took the foam box from Taako. 

Magnus stayed, offering his help, which was greatly appreciated. Lup and Magnus loaded up the vehicle and left to make the deliveries. Taako took his spot at the desk taking orders. Barry stayed in the back while catching up on, Instagram and Twitter. 

His phone almost felt weird in his hands and he couldn't ignore the light crack across his screen. But the longer he scrolled the more it felt normal again and he was so zoned out he didn't hear the bell to the door or see the figure standing in front of him until the figure cleared their throat. 

 

“Hello, Taako.” John stood smiling down at the teen. Taako held back a grimace but gave the man a quick nod. “I was wondering if I could speak to Merle.”

“Merle isn't here actually.” Taako looked back down at the phone screen “But I can pass a message along if you want.”

“Well, where is he?”

“Don't know. Check back later my dude.”

“How much later? What day exactly?” John asked through clenched teeth. 

Taako bit his cheek trying not to laugh. “Couldn't say. A month, a few days. Say,” Taako looked up from his phone, “Didn't Dadenport say you were not allowed here?”

John raised his eyebrows, “Oh, did he? And what did he say exactly?” Taako did not like the way the old man looked amused. It made him uncomfortable, and honestly it's hard for anyone to do that.

“Whats-”

“JESUS Barold!” Taako fell off the stool away from Barry who was suddenly standing next to him. “You need a fucking bell.” 

“Just some friendly conversation. Have a good day Taako.” John nodded at them before leaving.

Taako looked over at Barry, opening his mouth to say something but was stopped short by Barry’s expression. For the few weeks spending time with him, Taako knew Barry pretty well. Or at least he thought. Barry was short, awkward, extremely nerdy, and a nice guy. What was up with the nice guys in fucking Texas? Barry turned to glare at Taako, “What did he say?”

Shrugging Taako picked up his phone from the counter, “Just wanted to know where Merle was.”

“Did you tell him?”

“Obviously not.”

“Good. Good.” 

Taako watched as Barry went back into the back, “What the fuck was that?” he asked himself clicking the little green app and sending his sister a text about the weirdness that had just happened. For the rest of the night Taako ket an eye on Barry. Magnus ended up staying for dinner, with the energy from both Lup and Magnus they didn't notice how weird Barry was acting. More quiet than usual, with an odd look on his face. They had dinner and ended up watching Jessica jones for two hours. Barry was still quiet, even sitting between Lup and Magnus who talked and laughed through the whole thing. When Magnus went home and Lup and Taako went into there room, he asked Lup if she had noticed anything.

“He was acting like Barry.” She shrugged pulling the blanket over her. “I didn't see anything wrong.”

“I didn't say wrong, I said weird. And you didn't notice how the guy literally sat body to body with you and wasn't as red an apple?” Taako said running his fingers along the poorly coated drawings on the wall.

“No, I didn't notice anything weird Ko. I'm so tired.” She yawned rolling over, giving a few mumbles something before falling asleep. 

Taako stays awake, not on his phone, but waiting. He doesn't know what he's waiting for until he hears the shop door slam close. Jumping up, Taako pressed his face up against the window zeroing in on Barry’s figure walking quickly down the road. Heading towards one shop in particular. 

Jumping up Taako raced out of the building before he could even think of why he was following. Barry had just stepped into The Moon as he ran out of the apartment. Taako pushed the door open slowly so not to ring the little bell that hung from the door. He was greeted by the awful interior design like before but he could hear voices muffled coming from the neverending bookshelves.

“You know I'm right!” Taako heard someone shout. Someone who sounded a lot like Barry, but angry. Does Barry get angry? Glancing around the room Taako slipped behind the counter and made his way down one of the isles. He felt like he was in a library if the libraries bookshelves were almost a few inches apart and had a lot more than books. As he squeezed in between the shelves he wondered how anyone could fit down here. He realized he reached the end when his foot caught on something and he fell out into another room. 

Groaning Taako stood up, he had to blink a few times to take in the room. It had the same awful carpet as the front room, the three walls that Taako faced were grey and bare. 

A pair of golden french doors directly across from him was closed and in the middle of the room was a podium with a book that was ridiculously thick. Making his way across the room all he could think was how ridiculously extra all this was. The closer he got to the podium he noticed that above the doors was a portrait. 

He was no expert in art, but it looked old. The coloring was faded but no amount of fading or cracking could cover up how beautiful the two women are.They stood side by side, arms linked. Taako could only assume they were sisters. They both had the same olive skin,flowing dark hair, the same face shape and nose. The only difference between them were there eyes. Gold and the shortest silver. 

Almost knocking over the podium, Taako was pulled back to reality by catching the book before it fell heavily onto the floor.

The book looked like something out of a fantasy novel. It was a deep maroon with gold and pink swirls all over it. Running his fingers over it he paused before putting it back in its place. The book was warm, really warm. Unnaturally warm. Letting it rest on his stomach, Taako flipped it open and was momentarily blinded by a bright flash before he quickly closed it again.

“- He is here for the damn book. We should have burned it when we had the chance” Taako jumped at the sudden shout almost dropping the book. Pulling it to his chest, Taako inched closer to the large doors, straining his ears.

“We can't burn history like that!”

“Lucretia, I understand how much you and your master loves that book. But we cant let it-”

“He doesn't know it even exists! We can keep it hidden. I can keep it safe!”

“They are too powerful Lucretia! We-” 

Taako took a few steps closer to the door so he could hear better before he-

CREEK

Taako cursed himself and the damn floor, his eavesdropping 0was done for the night. So he ran. He ran as quickly and quietly out of The Moon and back under the covers of his bed. Not realizing until he was back in the apartment that he still had the weird warm thick book.

 

The next morning Taako hid the book. He hadn't slept at all through the night and had not heard Barry come back so he assumed they noticed the book. Couldn't it be that big of a deal right? That store was filled with all kinds of weird books. They wouldn't miss one. And even if he wanted to return it he couldn't without telling the two that he was there in the first place. So he shoved it between the bed and the wall and followed his sister out into the hall where all they could smell something burning.

“Good morning guys,” Barry smiled from the stove, “Taako I thought I would give you a break from cooking. Though I don't think I did very well.” 

Taako and Lup glanced at each other, “Well, you did your best…” Taako snorted before getting pushed by his sister. “Thanks, Barold.” Barry smiled before turning back to his work. Barry really did try, the pancakes were only slightly burned and the eggs had to much salt but it was edible.

“I only have a few runs today if you two want to come,” Barry said drying the plate Lup handed to him.

“That would be a no for me, Magnus and I are doing something.” Why was he lying? Taako thought to himself as he flopped onto the couch.

“You two seem to be getting close,” Barry said, turning his head to look at Taako. Taako stared back until Lup interrupted there staring contest.

“Look at that! Is Taako making friends? Ren would be so proud.”

Rolling his eyes, Taako let Lup make fun of him until they finally left.

Taako was left alone, and usually, he doesn't like being alone. But as soon as he heard Barry drive off he ran to his bed pulling the book into his lap. It was still as warm as it was last night. 

Squeezing his eyes shut he flipped the book open. After a few seconds, he opened his eyes slowly. No light was coming from the book. Actually, there was nothing on the pages. Every single page was blank. “What the fuck?” Taako muttered continuing to flip the pages. Was it just a big ass journal? Sighing, Taako ran a hand over his face. As he moves to close it something caught his eye. The page he turned to had a black dot on it. The longer he stared at it the bigger it seemed to get, until it moved like a ballpoint pen across the paper with a small ‘Hello Taako’. 

“Nooooope.” Taako slammed the book closed and shoving the book back in its hiding spot.

His phone buzzed on the dresser between Taako and Lups bed, grabbing it he saw the unknown number flash across the screen. Shrugging he answered it, “Hey Taako its Carey! I was wondering if you could do me a favor!” 

Taako glanced over at the spot where he had shoved the book. He needed to get away from that book.

And that's how Taako ended up sitting next to Angus at Carey's parent's house, while Carrey worked.

“Its good to see you again sir!” Angus says smiling over at the other end of the couch.

“Yeah, it is. Whatcha got there Agnes? Same book as last time?” Taako plucked the book out of his little hands.

“Be Careful! It's an old one.” Angus watches Taako closely. Taako held the book for a little bit before gently tossing it back to the boy. 

“So what do you and Carey usually do?” He asked scrolling through his phone.

“Sometimes we play games or go to the library. I like going to the library.” Angus says putting the book back into his navy blue backpack. “Or we watch documentaries on Carey's laptop or movies. Carrey really likes the Twilight movies. But don't tell her I said that. She doesn't like people knowing.” He giggled as Taako burst out laughing. He wouldn't have guessed Carrey as a vampire loving gal. 

“Of course not. My lips are sealed. Do you like vampires, my boy?” 

“They’re okay. I like witches better.”

Taako raised an eyebrow, “What do you like about witches.”

That really set Angus off. He went on and on about magic. Taako was able to keep up with the boy since he had almost finished with the book he didn't steal. 

By the time Angus had started finish talking about magic and witches Taako had started dinner with what little was in the kitchen. Which ended up being macaroni and cheese with cut up tomatoes in it. He used to make it for himself and Lup when they were around Angus age, Lup loved it. Angus ate quickly cleaning his bowl before excusing himself to the bathroom. 

Alone, thoughts of the weird book swirled back into his mind. Had he just imagined it right? Though if magic was real he probably stole a book that's more important than he had thought. Maybe he should visit Lucretia and see how much damage he’s done. “Nah.” Taako pulled his phone out flopping down on the deep blue couch.

“No what?” Angus suddenly appeared behind the couch.

“What?” 

“You said, ‘Nah’.”

“Nothing Ango, go get that clue game. I'm going to wipe the floor with your little bow tie.”

Taako lost four games before Julia came to pick her brother up. “He was such a pain, you really should discipline him more.” Taako ruffled the boys hair as he giggled. 

Julia laughed taking Angus’s backpack, “How are you Taako? Magnus said you got your phone the other day.”

Taako raised his eyebrows grinning, “Magnus told you? Talking to him often?”

Julia smile was soft, “Yeah, we text a lot.”

“He’s a good guy. Don't tell him I said that. It'll make his head bigger than it already is.”

Both Angus and Julia laughed at that, “Wouldn't dream of it. See ya Taako.” Angus waved as the two of them made their way to Julia’s car. Carrey's front and back door didn't have a doorknob lock so Taako made himself comfortable with a phone. He didn't know when she was getting home but he wasn't in any hurry to get back to being a third wheel. 

Scrolling through Instagram he saw all the people at the beach, or pools, or even other countries. Most in bathing suits and differently shaped sunglasses. He decided it was probably time to bless his followers with a selfie. He had a whole album of perfect pictures he had taken beforehand.

Clicking the app with the rainbow flower thing to see that he had taken several pictures that he didn't remember. Looking at the dates above the group of pictures Taako knew that they were from the night no one remembered. As he swiped through some were blurry. Some were of him and Lup, one of an uncomfortable Barry, a few of Magnus and Lup wrestling. Then there was a video. Something in the back of his mind told him not to watch it. But he clicked on it anyway, and he watched in building horror:

‘ The video starts with the sound of fumbling than a bright light landing on a figure leaning against a tree. “Yo, my guy. You good?” Taako asks, pushing the camera closer to the person. As it focused on the guy, “Jesus! That's a lot of blood!k Are you dead?” Taako’s hands reach over and gently pokes the man's shoulder. 

In an instant, the man is sitting straight up gasping and crying out turning to face the camera. The more he moved the more the wound on his throat bleeds as he tries to say something. But is suddenly cut off by something big hitting his back and pinning him to the ground. 

The camera is shaking as two red eyes peer up at him. The light catches the face, its a man. A man with a scrunched up face and a too big mouth with too many teeth and glowing red eyes. There is a monstrous growl before it lunges. The phone is dropped and there is a shout followed by the sound of a chase happening. 

Times passes and just before the video stops one other face appears glaring down in the view of the camera. One that was just as twisted as the last but still recognizable. The face of a mister Barry Bluejeans.’


End file.
